Pokemon: Religious Conflicts
by TheGlaceonFanatic
Summary: Religious disagreements have passed over time. Extreme believers of different gods are now accusing each other for blasphemy, and some are currently in small-scale conflicts with each other, some more than others, but not everyone. A group of individuals are intervening, but will they succeed? Has some ideas from PMD in it. A bit AU. OC submissions closed. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Okay, so this is my very first FF, but I'm an experienced reader, so I'm pretty confident in my abilities compared to the fact, that this is my first story. I might have some mistakes, but I guess that's inevitable...**

**So a bit about the story; it's based off the idea of PDM, but I'll change some of the things, so it might be a bit AU. This first chapter is just the prologue, giving you an idea of the world this is proceeding in. The plot is inspired from different stories I've read, plus some of my own ideas. The chapter is short, but I would like to get this started, and it's a prologue anyway, and they are not supposed to be to long... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

It's said that creatures knows as humans, once could live peacefully on this planet. A place where it was possible to live under civilized orders with yet a great amount of freedom. The leaders of that ancient time are thought to lead their people to greatness, unlike today where it's corruption because of their own selfish dreams of power and wealth. The value of each individual life was also believed to have greater importance. Death is of course inevitable, but some more than others. Intended killings or lethal violence was assumed to be a minor problem at that time. There's of course much more than that, but all this is supposed to be under a recent term called "civilized life".

Pokemons today are trying to adapt this style of living, but is this really a good idea? But then you could say, that the humans were at this stage too, and they were improving their way of life to benefit themselves. That's at least what passed through to nowadays, from the first rumors that started centuries ago. But knowing the different individuals it passed through, the rumors are surely altered and distorted a lot from the original one.

It started centuries ago, where it's believed that strong psychic-types saw visions of the past; the visions of the world we are trying to adapt today. Reasonably, the rumors started to spread; the rumors of the "perfect" world. When enough people were convinced that it was a good idea, the first forms of society started to form and slowly began to rise. It was actually functionally decent at one point, but then something happened.

At the most important point of the construction of the new societies, new rumors began to spread; rumors that said, that this was the doing of the gods. This was actually a reasonable theory for the new members of the different societies; "Of course, only the gods could come up with a brilliant plan like this", which was a pretty sound argument that time.

The people who knew the truth were accused for blasphemy, and sadly, most of them were assassinated.  
This ignited the first civil wars, and in the end, the misguided "citizens" came out as the victors with yet another problem. They could fight together as believers of the gods, but when they were done, they couldn't agree on which one was the superior.

The larger amount of the "citizens" believed that Arceus was the superior, while some others believed in the god to their own respective type. Arguments became fights, and in some situations; fight stated to turn into small-scale civil wars, but also a holy war. Innocents were caught in the crossfire, while a few others were brutally sacrificed for rituals. Are they all really doing this for the gods? Or for their own selfish purposes?

Some people still know the truth, but they live outside these places, hiding themselves disguised as "wild" pokemons. It's among these individuals we find our heroes…

**Author's notes:**

**Okay, so this is my first chapter. I hope it gives you a good picture of the world and situation we are in. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I can't really promise anything... the characters will be introduced in the following chapter. I will also have a OC submission later. I really like to submit OCs myself, so I would also like to give others a chance! But not right now...**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Travelling Trio

**Hello fellow readers! I was actually not planning to update this already, but I found a good place to cut, so I thought an update already could be nice. This chapter will introduce some of the characters in the story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Edit: I forgot to thank SuperDaikenki, Traveling Master and FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy for reviewing! Thanks a lot! And thanks to other people who favorited and followed it too!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon...**

In the darkness of nighttime, the moon's shimmering reflection of light could be seen on a lake, which was located in an opening in the middle of a large forest. Oxygen bubbles were clearly visible though the transparency of the lake as they were floating up to the surface, and the water-Pokémons could sometimes also be seen on the surface enjoying the chilling breeze and temperature. The wind was gusting in a small scale, which didn't seem to disturb the Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and other flying-types that were sleeping in the warmth of their nests, which could be found on many trees.

Underneath one of the trees that were closer to the lake, was a faint glow of blue. If someone did a closer examination of the glow, the person would notice it takes forms of different sizes of rings. And if that individual did an even closer inspection of the glowing creature, one would notice it's golden eyes scanning the near by area for any lurking dangers. The dim light it was radiating was strong enough to illuminate a small area around it, which revealed two silhouettes of other Pokémons. A smaller feline form lay in a nearby proximity of the Umbreon. Only the red parts of the being's fur were noticeable in the faint light that was emitted. It was carelessly snoozing in its sleep, but knowing the ones around him, he was probably safe from the dangers around. Leaning up against the tree that they were sleeping under with its arms crossed, was another dark colored body. The shape of the body could be mistaken for a big ice-cream cone with small arms and wavy extensions in the back of its neck, but that was hardly perceptible in the darkness of the tree's shadow. Some of the bug-type's body features were visible though. A golden four-tipped star could be seen on its dark-gray forehead with 2 golden stripes in each side that were perpendicular to each other.

The Umbreon was still lying awake keeping an eye on potential threats. Tonight was his turn to be on the look out. This was of course not a problem for him. Umbreons aren't called the Moonlight Pokémons for nothing; this was almost better than sleep itself. And this was not a big burden for him plus he could essentially take the shift every night, but the others insisted that he should have some sleep, which of course was important. Everyone's body needs some rest, even if they don't need it as much as others. But why did he even need to keep an eye out for dangers? Well, they were in an open area, so they are vulnerable from ambushes. But also they were on the road, travelling though new places; in this case, a forest, that was far away from the safety of their own home.

They were currently on their way to Righteous City, the divine metropolis blessed by Arceus himself. That is at least what other traveling people are saying.

According to their father, it was rated one of the most safety cities on the world. But both of them could agree on that even if it was true it was probably dangerous anyway. Every big city has their good and bad citizens. Even if most of them were congregations of Arceus, other groups of worshippers are almost bound to exist close. Which groups wouldn't want to capture a city like this and make it the city of the god of their own? Different hostilities are undoubtedly forming in the outer area of the city, but nothing big has happened… yet.

'Living in these cities must be a nightmare, yet, a dream at the same time…' wondered Luna. If all those rumors were true, you're in risk of danger 24/7. But how did these cities keep a good reputation with all this fuss?

Luna's father told them different things about cities. One of the most notable was the surprising peaceful environment in the city. Crowds of people walking in close proximity were common, unlike the wild where everyone unfamiliar was a potential enemy. It was also possible get countless kinds of food in cities. Their dad would sometimes bring some samples back, which was quite tasty. Luna would normally eat berries, and sometimes meat from other Pokémons, which their parents brought back for them. They did not hunt themselves because their parents wanted to spare them from killing others as much as they could.

To acquire food or the many other curious things that city had to offer; a currency was needed; something that was apparently called Poké. It was obtainable by working for others or many other ways.  
But the most fascinating was the invention of technology. It was very known for cities to have this. This allowed the existence of artificial structures and many other absorbing things. One of the most visible inventions was the invention of artificial light, which technically was "visible" itself. The light, which these things radiated, increased the visibility of the nearby area greatly. This creation was spread everywhere in the cities. They were outside, inside and a lot of other places; namely, everywhere. But they were also recognized for their famous structures! A city would not be one without its buildings and maybe even skyscrapers, no? They were invented to be places were in inhabitants live or work. Their father said that these constructions would make their cave look very inferior.

Luna was excited to see a city for the first time his live, even if it was dangerous. But he's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sudden cry of fear from his side. He's eyes glowed white reflexively as he sent a telekinetic force in the direction of the scream.

"Hey watch it! HEY! It's just me! Ahh-" shouted a voice so desperately that it abandoned all its masculinity.

He turned his to the side and sweatdropped when he saw the amusing scene; the Accelgor was holding its hands over the Zorua's mouth, while a crater could be seen behind them.

'What's with the crater…' wondered the Umbreon, 'Must've been Axel's Focus Blast, and with the deflection of my Psychic, it probably only missed Zila with inches…'

"Axel, you can release Zila now…" said the Umbreon.

The instant the bug released him, the Zorua started to shout again. "What the hell?! Why're you guys always so paranoid?! There's no-"

"There's no need to shout Zila… you've probably awakened every Pokémon in the forrest…"

The Accelgor and Umbreon facepalmed, as the Zorua laughed sheepishly when he saw the flock of scared Pidgeys fly away from their nest, while other smaller creatures were running around in intense panic.

"Heh heh… oops… sorry…" said Zila embarrassedly.

"It's fine, but you should have a more reasonable consideration next you emit such a high frequency; we're not in need of attention right now. Predators could be circling around us right now waiting for the accurate time to strike us," explained Axel as he quickly turned his head around to scan the area for any dangers before turning his head back to face the Zorua.

"High frequency?! Are you saying my voice sounds girlish?!" Zila shouted almost too loud again. Luna laughed at that. "Don't laugh you're the one with the female name!"

"Luna is a man's name! Our mom named me that!", shouted Luna back. The Zorua chuckled. "You're the one screaming like one, and possibly attracting the enemies!"

"Yeah, I hate when that happens," said Zila sarcastically, "Ugh… you and Axel are just too paranoid…" Zila groaned. The small protests were from the Umbreon were ignored, "Even if they are around us right now, we could probably take them all!"

"I'm flattered by your confidence in our abilities, but you shouldn't act overconfident. Even if the Pokémons in the whole forest combined were intellectually and physically inferior to us, we're still ought to act cautious and smart. And by high frequency I meant your scream," Axel explained.

"Oh… Sigh… dad really rubbed off on you guys, huh?"

"You can never be too careful," chuckled Luna, "Why did you scream anyway, Zila?"

The Zorua seemed very embarrassed by that question as he flushed bright red, "I had… a nightmare."

Luna was about that laugh hysterically, but knew better than to do that. Even Axel seemed a bit amused by this, "Oh… what was it about?"

"I… I don't really feel like talking about it…"

Luna was a bit worried. It wasn't like Zila to fear a thing such as a nightmare, and he's even dark-type! 'I wonder what it was about…' thought Luna, but dismissed it again, 'He'll tell us when he is ready'

"Since we're all awake, we should continue traveling. We will possibly arrive earlier than then expected if we do so," reasoned Axel.

"Aww, I wanted to sleep a bit more," Zila complained.

"You sleep an awfully lot for a dark-type, Zila. I agree with Axel; we should get going. You can rest when we arrive to Righteous City. According to the gossips, it should be very comfortable sleeping there," chuckled Luna.

"Then what are we waiting for! I can't wait to taste the food either!" shouted the Zorua excitedly, "Let's get going!"

**Author's note:**

**As you probably noticed; I'm going to make up my own cities, towns etc. I hope the introduction of my OCs weren't confusing. I'm going to explain a bit more about their background next chapter. The OC form is probably going to be placed there as well. Please don't expect next update to be as fast...**

**Please review and thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Chosen Path

**Hi again dear readers! Sorry I haven't update for a while. I've been very busy recently with studies, other hobbies etc. I don't want to bore you with details about my personal life. I also want to thank my friend, SuperDaikenki, for giving me a shout out for my story, so as a token of appreciation, I'll give a shout out for your story, which is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Ivory Explorers of Truth! An interesting story filled with a lot of drama, action and adventure! And also a thanks to my new reviewers Mr. Scary Face, Barrett M107, Ghostdad7, Rinoreiri Murino Hitsuzen, xiLovePandas and Snowsheba! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…**

"Are we there yet?" a sleepy Zila asked.

"No; isn't it obvious that we aren't?" answered Luna.

"Then are we going to arrive soon?" asked Zila instead.

"No, uhm… I actually don't know…" Luna answered doubtfully.

"Then do you know when we're going to arrive?" questioned Zila yet again.

Luna was going to answer, but Axel beat him too it. "How can we possibly know when we are going to arrive despite the fact we are probably not going to arrive soon? Patience is key, Zila; complaining about it would not help you much as facing it instead. We shall arrive when we are destined to arrive. Your grating inquiries are slowing time for all of us. Please consider stopping the conversation about it."

"In other words; shut up, Zila," laughed the Umbreon.

"Aww, what should I do then? I'm bored," complained Zila.

"It's not like we're enjoying this either," chuckled Luna as they continued to walk. "At least we're not attacked… yet."

"Yes. Yes indeed," agreed the Accelgor as he observed the area closely.

Zila snorted. "C'mon, we've been traveling for ONE WEEK, and no one has even dared to look at us directly! What makes you guys think the next bunch of wild Pokémons is different?"

"Just because the majority of them are weak does not mean they all are equivalent," replied Axel.

Silence fell over the group since the Zorua did not have a good response for that, and one else started a new conversation.

They have been travelling uneventfully for hours since the incident earlier in the morning. Other than travelling, they have barely eaten breakfast, which only consisted of a few berries that have found while wondering though the large forest.

As they were travelling, Luna thought about how he ended up as he is today. 'When I think about it, a lot of coincidences lead me to the path I'm walking on today,' wondered the Moonlight Pokémon.

* * *

_An Eevee could be seen lying under small tree near an open field, which was located in a forest. It started to wake up as it stirred slowly in its slumber weakly opening its eyes. When most of his consciousness was regained, he noticed the cuts and gashes on his tiny body. He squirmed around shakily as the blood leaked out of the wounds. Tears formed in his eyes, as he started to cry pathetically, not because of the painful injuries, but because of the lack of comprehension in his current situation. 'What's all of this? Why am I an Eevee? How do I even know what an Eevee is?' There kinds of thoughts wandered around inside the Eevee's head, as he futilely tried to find the logic in his situation. The knowledge of the world and sense of logic was already implanted inside his mind, but without any memories to support his understanding; the brain was "malfunctioning" as the logic in his current situation was technically missing. 'How can I know so much without knowing how I obtained this knowledge?' the Eevee thought as he still was too busy crying in all of his futility to notice a bigger figure sneak up on him._

_Suddenly, a Confragigus appeared before him. "YOU! I'll take your soul away from your body by turning you into a mummy! Prepare for your doom! Any last words?"_

_The Eevee was screaming in shock and fear, as the ghost almost literally scared the crap out of him. But then realization struck him. "Hey wait… I'm immune to ghost types, yes… you can't turn me into a mummy!" _

_"Ehm… I can still attack you!" said the ghost unsurely. _

_The Evolution Pokémon was slowly starting to gain confidence as the Confragigus approached him uncertainly. Then he suddenly noticed something was off. "Hey why do you have a tail in your shadow, Confragigus? Or should I say Zorua?"_

_To say that the Confragigus was astonished would be an underestimation. The form of the ghost abruptly started to ripple and turn into a shape of a Zorua. "Damn! You're the first one to see through my disguise, nice one… I should have made an individual illusion itself instead… but then it won't have a shadow though… but this doesn't really change the situation," said the Zorua as he smiled evilly. _

_And he was indeed right. Even though the Eevee saw though the trick, he couldn't prevent the Zorua from attacking him. "Wha-what did I ever do to you?" stammered the Eevee pathetically._

_"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong – well you caught me – but lets just say I'm a bit, hungry."_

_The dark feline Pokémon slowly approached him as he grinned maliciously. He stared at the Zorua's blue eyes as it was in front of him overshadowing his form, staring down on him from the height of twice as tall. He whimpered weakly as he raised his paws to block his view waiting for the killing blow. A laugh could be heard soon after._

_"Did you really think I was gonna kill you? Don't worry man, I don't eat Eevees and even if I did, killing a wounded Eevee like you would make me feel bad, because I don't kill others…"_

_"…" The Eevee lowered its paw carefully as it raised its head to stare at the Zorua. 'Well… he sounds sincere…'_

_Since the Evolution Pokémon did not have anything to say, the Tricky Fox Pokémon decided to start out a new conversation. "Are you okay? You look very hurt, did someone beat you up?"_

_"I… I don't know…"_

_"Where're your parents? They're very irresponsible leaving you like this! I could never imagine my parents doing that!"_

_"I don't know that either…"_

_"WHAT?! Did you're parents leave you here? Or-" the Zorua shouted shocked._

_"No, really; I don't know…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well… I just suddenly woke up here, and I can't remember anything at all…" said the Eevee._

_"But if you can't remember ANYTHING, then how can you talk? Or recognize my tail? Or see through my prank? Or-"_

_"I mean that I don't have any memories; I can't remember anything about myself, but yet I still know so many things, but I don't know how…"_

_"Oh… that's very sad to hear… but do you remember your name?"_

_"I don't remember either… I probably didn't even have one, and I will probably never get one since I'll die sooner or later in this condition…" said the Eevee miserably. _

_"Not if can't do anything about it! I'll make sure you'll get the chance to have one! I'm Zila by the way."_

_Saying that the Zorua received a surprising stare from the Eevee would be a lie. "Thank you so much, Zila! But what are you going to do..?" Asked the Eevee trying not to so too hopeful._

_"I'll take you to my parents of course! I'm sure that they'll gladly help you."_

_"But I can't walk with the injuries I've sustained…"_

_"No need to worry about that! I can carry you on my back since you're very small."_

_With a new feeling of hope, the Eevee gathered enough energy to climb aboard the back of Zila and after some minor troubles, Zila managed to get going without the Eevee falling off._

Luna smiled as he thought about their first meeting. If it was not for Zila, he would never have met him, the two wonderful Pokémons he can call his parents and Axel.

_Zila was climbing up a mountain with the Eevee on his back. They were currently on their way to Zila's home._

_*Panting*"Climbing these mountain often is already tiring enough, but with someone on my back…" said a very exhausted Zila._

_"Well, living on mountains must be very inconvenient especially when you need to walk around a lot…"_

_"Yeah, I know right? It was my parents' idea to live up here. They said it was save up here 'cause we avoid a lot of conflicts up here. The wild Pokémon around here are very aggressive, I think they're the ones leaving you like that, but then that makes me wonder why they didn't eat you… at least the view up here is pretty fascinating! We can look very far, plus it's very beautiful especially in the morning at sunrise and the afternoon at sundown, but I usually miss the sunrise 'cause I sleep a lot."_

_"Oh, it certainly sounds better when you put it that way; safe and sound with yet a wonderful view, but still inconvenient…" replied the Eevee as he noticed some obstacles were blocking their way. "Ehmm Zila, I think we went the wrong way… if we walk further that way we'll fall off the mountain and the other way is blocked…" assumed the Evolution Pokémon. _

_"Heh heh, that's what you would think. Don't worry; we won't fall off," assured Zila._

_"Oh well, here goes nothing…"_

_It wasn't a surprise that the Eevee was looking at the Zorua in disbelief because of the way they surpassed the end of the road. "Wow! You can walk on thin air?!"_

_"No, but I wish I could. This is just another illusion to make others think that they can't continue, so only Pokémon we know very well can visit us, and so the aggressive can't attack us without going to through all this. And there's more, so be prepared for more mind-screwing illusions," answered Zila. _

_"This is amazing! You're really good at making these illusions."_

_"Thanks, but my dad made them. His always afraid that were going to be attacked, and even if we do he could probably defeat the invaders with no effort. He's very protective and afraid that something terrible is going to happen to us, even when we live in a place like this. I may actually not leave without him or my mom, so I'm probably going to get scolded when we arrive…" _

_ As they continued hiking, the Eevee thought he was hallucinating seeing the different sights, but after reaching Zila's home, it could be agreed that going though the scary and confusing illusions was worth. "Wow… you never cease to amaze me; this is amazing!" said the Eevee and he jumped of Zila's back to look around._

_And indeed it is. Zila's home was like a big open platform on the side of the mountain almost nearing the top. The grassy flooring was soft and comfortable under their feet, plus it was decorated with a large amount of various flowers that seemed to form different symbols. A cave could also be seen in the side, which the Eevee assumed to be were they slept. As mentioned before, the sight was magnificent when standing on the edge looking at the sight. He was too busy to notice two figures were talking to Zila, while looking at the red and orange sky that was caused by the sundown._

_"Thank Arceus you are all right Zila, even though we were expecting you to arrive when you were in scent-range, we were still very worried," said the Zoroark that appeared to be Zila's farther._

_"I'm so glad you're okay Zila!" shouted an Espeon as she hugged her son. _

_"Sorry I left without telling you, but you know I can protect myself! There's a reason I've been training! And I was very bored and a bit lonely…" answered the Zorua as he was release from the tight grip._

_"Training? You have slacked off and went off snoozing instead," chuckled the Zoroark. "And I think you won't be too lonely anymore."_

_"Yeah, I brought a new friend with me! He's probably going to stay with us if you don't mind," said Zila happily._

_"Oh, I wish to meet him then. Axel is going to be staying us too, I will explain that after we have met your new friend," said the Zoroark._

_"Okay then," replied Zila while he turned his head towards the Eevee. "Hey Eevee! My parents wish to meet you!"_

_The Eevee shyly approached them. "H-hello mi-mister and mi-miss..?" said the Eevee nervously. He was very intimidated by the Zoroark since it was five times taller than him._

_"Hello young Eevee, I am Shade and this is my mate-"_

_"-Solona" interrupted the Espeon whilst she proceeded to embrace the Eevee too. "You're so cute! I remember I was an Eevee too! And what happened too you? You look very hurt."_

_"Mom! Don't scare him off already!" shouted Zila embarrassed by his mom's habits._

_"Aww, since he's going to stay with us, we can show him some affection," replied Solona. "Oh, and we never got to know your name," said the Espeon turning her head to face the Eevee again._

_"I don't have one…" answered the Eevee, and told them his situation. They tried to help him and Solona even offered to read his mind to search for memories, but the effort was unsuccessful like the others. _

_"I'm sorry we can't help you with this problem…" said Zila._

_"It's fine, staying here already holds a big significant to me."_

_"Here, eat these berries," Solona said while her eyes were glowing white as some of the berries on the bushes were floating towards them, gently landing in front of the Eevee. "They'll make you feel a bit better."_

_The Eevee stared at the Espeon in awe, amazed by the use of Psychic. Solona smirked. "It's just a weak form of Psychic I used there, but it can be a lot stronger and if you're interested in these kinds of powers, you should evolve into a Espeon! But let's find a name for you right now! How about-"_

_"Wait Solona! I have a better idea than just finding a name for him. Since we are talking about evolving, how about giving you a name after you evolved so it suits you better?" interrupted Shade._

_"Yeah, that's a good idea dad, can you tell us about Axel now?" said Zila impatiently._

_"Yes of course. Axel and his parents are good friends of ours, but recently some clan of fire Pokémon sadly killed his parents. Axel himself barely escaped, and he just arrived here some time ago. That is one of the reasons we were very worried, because they might have killed you too… he is relaxing on the upper level right now," said Shade – the first part meant for the Eevee – sorrowfully indicating a path leading further up the mountain._

_"Oh, so that's why he's staying with us from now on… I'm sorry…" replied Zila feeling a bit depressed._

_"It's not your fault dear. He might not see very sad on the outside when you see him again, but don't be deceived; he's grief can't be expressed. I can feel the emotions his mind is giving off…" said Solona._

_After some more climbing, they arrived at the peak of the mountain. A hard and rocky one replaced the soft and grassy surface. The temperature was not too cold even at the top. Zila said that they used this place to train. An Accelgor could be seen gazing at the beautiful view this place had. It suddenly turned its head towards them as they came closer. _

_"Hello Zila," the Aceelgor greeted._

_"Hello Axel! Long time no see, huh? You've change a lot," greeted Zila back trying to sound cheerful._

_"Indeed, evolution changes a lot, and so do the events that happens in ones life…"_

_"I'm sorry about what happened to your family…"_

_"Don't be, that is not your mistake."_

_Silence filled the air since no one knew what to say. "I'm really sorry; I don't know what to say to people in your situation, since asking about it wouldn't make your feel better and-"_

_"It's fine. Your concerns are touching, and I think I have an idea about your feelings in this situation. Let us discuss something else; you have yet introduced your new friend."_

_"Oh yeah, Axel, this is Eevee, and Eevee – Axel," introduced Zila._

_"Pleased to meet you Eevee. I'm pretty interested in why you are named after your own species," said Axel starting a conversation about their situations and past._

All their friendships started to grow that day, and it grew closer for each day that went as years passed. Luna remembered that they usually trained a lot together, and would sometimes play some various games that Zila had in mind when he begged them. They would usually also hear stories that Shade told about different adventures he had around the world, mostly about the cities. Solona would tell a few too sometimes. Shade also used a lot of time to "educate" in many things, especially about the cities, Pokémons and the various conflicts that are starting to grow, plus their origins.

As Luna's thought wandered around in his head, it came to another important experience in his life; his evolution. He never planned to evolve into an Umbreon, but if he didn't, he would probably not be alive right now.

They got permission one day to wander around to enjoy themselves, but it didn't went as planned. Coincidentally the very same Pokémon that killed Axel's parents ambushed them. They were thrown into a fight that they almost lost if it has not been for Luna's evolution. The evolution gave him a larger body and strength, which was enough to ensure their victory. He still remembered Axel's first comment after their triumph, _"My parents are finally avenged."_

He recalled how worried his parents were because of them arriving late, and how shocked they were after they told after what happened, but also proud.

_"Eevee has sacrificed his happiness in evolution to save us", said Axel – carried on Umbreon's back together with Zila – as the first greeting when they arrived. _

_"Nah, don't put it that way Axel, being an Umbreon is nice too, I can… uh…" said the Umbreon unsurely while lowering his back for them to get off._

_"Well, Umbreons are taller and more physical well-built than Espeons generally," said Shade trying to cheer him up._

_"Don't be sad Eevee, even if you didn't evolve into an Espeon, you can still learn some psychic-type moves and besides, now your dad has a lot to teach you!" said Solona hugging him trying to cheer him up as well._

_"Indeed, being a dark-type has its advantages. You are immune to psychic attacks and they can't read your mind now. There is also a lot of useful dark-type moves that I can teach you." added Shade. _

_"I've also heard that females likes male Umbreons more than male Espeons, so you might have an easier time finding a mate in the future," said Zila winking to Umbreon._

_"And since you evolved we can finally find you a name! How about… Luna?" asked the Espeon excitingly._

_"I have never encountered male a "Luna" in my life…" muttered the Zoroark that made the Espeon glare at him. "Uhh, but it's good anyway! Yes… Luna…"_

_"Then I'm "Luna" from now on!" announced the Umbreon happily._

* * *

Luna remembered that it was after these events their dad had more faith in them to take care of themselves. He also said it was time for them to explore the world starting their adventure. He told them about a good friend of his that lived in Righteous City, which they could visit first. The Zoroark told them that he recently formed a clan, which intentions the Illusion Fox Pokémon could not recall completely, but they all shared the same opinions. Luna recalled the sad farewells they shared with their parents, Shade and Solona. 'We will come back again, I promise,' Luna thought.

Luna's thoughts were soon interrupted by Zila's shouts. "FINALLY! We're here! And wow... it's amazing!"

"It indeed is," agreed Axel, who seemed impressed too.

"Wow…" Luna said while looking at the spectacular sight of Righteous City…

**Author's note:**

**So that was chapter 3. I hope it gave a better background about my OCs. And as you probably noticed, I changed the story's name because PMD really doesn't suit it now I think about it... Now that all the introductions are over, I can finally start the real deal! And here is the OC form:**

**Name:** (Self explanation)

**Species: **(They can only be up to their second evolution if it has three or more evolutions. If it only has two, it can be the final one)

**Age: **(Self explanation)

**Gender: **(Self explanation)

**Protagonist/Antagonist:** (Self explanation)

**Alters: **(Anything that makes your OC look different from their species. Optional)

**Personality: **(Self explanation. Please be descriptive. If not, you can risk your OC having minor appearances, because of lack of info. Please don't make your OC the clichéd hero that is nice, brave, smart, clever, selfless etc. you know what I mean…)

**Likes and dislikes:** (Could be hobbies, food, people etc.)

**History:** (Self explanation. If you can relate to my main plot, then go for it!)

**Religion**: (Which god/legendary do they support? Or none? Are they extremist, casual believers etc.?)

**Moves/Attacks: **(Self explanation. Must be attacks available for their species. Max. 8)

**Accessories: **(Any form for equipment you want your OC to have? If too OP, I might have to reject it.)

**Other: **(Anything else you want to add?)

**EDIT: One OC only! I want to have room for everyone so one only!**

**Second edit: Examples of my OCs will be available later on my author's page. **

**If you are going to submit then please put some effort in your OC, especially the personality. I might have to ask for more, if you OC lack the information I need. **

**-Please review and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing Angel Bridge

**Hi again my loyal readers! I here by present chapter 4! I was actually not planning to update already, again, but I found a good place to cut… again… yeah, I hope you'll enjoy ****it! And of course, I'd like to thank my new readers SpiritGirl183, Midnight Lark, Gabriel is my Trickster ****and Silverdragon98! I'd also like to thank my friend Snowsheba, for her wise and useful ****helpful words, as well as ****SpiritGirl183****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and an OC that's going to appear this chapter…**

The jaws of the trio dropped as they saw the magnificent sight of Righteous City and path leading them to it. A beautiful bridge could be seen in front of them, and the ocean underneath was quite stunning as well, reflecting the impressive picture of the city and the bridge. The bridge was long, and the most notable thing about it was the many archways it had around the bridge were formed like the golden ring of their holy god. Just like the original one, it was painted with a brilliant gold color, plus it was decorated with green gems on the four tips that resemble the real ones that reflected the light of the sundown, which blinded them slightly. The body of the bridge itself had a pure white color with some grey stripes now and then forming patterns. But that was very hard to notice because of the busy traffic on the magnificent bridge and the light that was emitted which made it eye-popping because of the intense brightness.

"Wow! How can they move without walking?" asked Zila as he noticed the automatic walkways that was transporting the citizens in both directions.

"They really know how to welcome their visitors, or tourists as they call it in the civilized areas," said Luna while looking at the big white sign that said: "Welcome to Angel Bridge! Please proceed this way to inter the main district of Righteous City. We hope you enjoy your stay, and may Arceus bless you!" written with the same golden colors used for the elegant rings. Luna recalled that Shade used a lot of time teaching to read, since learning the various characters and putting them together was very hard.

"This is certainly impressive," remarked Axel as he followed the others towards the entrance.

"C'mon Slowpokes! We don't have all day! Let's get going already!" shouted Zila as the distance between them and him slowly increased.

"I thought you were tired," laughed Luna.

"Not anymore! C'mon! Let's go!"

"Affirmative," replied Axel, who already was ahead of the Zorua using the incredible speed his species were know for.

"Hey! Wait up, Axel! You know I can't move that fast!" called Zila. "Luna! Wait for me!" yelled the Tricky Fox Pokémon as he saw the form of the Shiny Umbreon overtake him too.

"Heh heh, who's slow now? You said it yourself: C'mon, we don't have all day! Slowpoke!" chuckled Luna who was slowly catching up with the Accelgor.

"Ugh… damn you, guys!" cried Zila as he laughed a bit himself.

The trio was standing in front of the gate - where the walkways were starting to activate - after the two dark foxes finally caught up with the bug. All the other traveling creatures around them blocked their view, which made sweat drip from the Accelgor's face as he nervously looked around.

"Relax Axel, they're not going to kill us…" said Zila futilely trying to calm the Shell Out Pokémon down.

"I've never seen a crowded place like this… I think there's more Pokémon on this bridge than in the whole forest!" remarked Luna not really helping the situation.

"C'mon, let's go over to that line over there; I think we need to go there in order to get to the main part of the city," said the Zorua as he pointed his muzzle towards a line-up for the walkway.

"So many people… looks like we have to wait a while to get to the city…" murmured Luna.

**-Some time later-**

"Ugh! I can't stand this any longer! This is sooo boring, and are we even moving?!" complained Zila making other people around him stare at them.

"We really don't need unnecessary attention right now, Zila. It's very uncomfortable having these people staring at us… and it is rude to be so loud in public…" whispered Luna.

"Well screw that! I can complain as much as I want!" shouted the Zorua not caring about ruining his public reputation.

"Well, they don't give a damn about you either, so whining about won't help," replied the Umbreon. "Oh look, it's finally our turn and-"

"FINALLY! Let's go!" cried Zila enthusiastically as ran forward without really minding the situation, causing him unfortunately to bump into someone. "Ouch! Watch where you standing!"

"Huh?" Said the Pokémon - which appeared to be a Lucario - and turned its head to see the accident. "Sorry about that little fella, I didn't know it was my turn in the line."

"Little fella?! I'm not-"

"I'm are very sorry for this bother my brother has caused. Please forgive him for his rude behavior. He's usually not like that. His patience kinda ran out, so he's quite in a bad mood right now, heh heh," apologized Luna loudly overshadowing the voice of the Zorua and his protests.

"Nah, it's fine. It was partly my fault anyway; I think I was too busy staring at the ocean. It's some time since I've been near the ocean. I've only encountered some lakes and floods on my recent travels, which reminds me of this cute Kirlia I've met near this lake…" explained the Lucario as he went on with a lot of unnecessary details, while the others seemed lost in the endless descriptions.

"But if she was as you said, then why didn't you stay with her, or ask her to come with you?" asked Zila who already forgot the accident, and almost completely pulled into the conversation.

"Uhm… I'd rather not talk about that…" answered the Lucario embarrassedly.

"Okaay..?"

"MOVE IT YOU BARRACADES IN THE FRONT! I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT IN 30 MINUTS AND I'M ALREADY LATE, SO GET MOVING IDIOTS!" shouted a random person from the back of the line disrupting the awkward conversation they were having, much to the Lucario's relief.

"Heh heh oops, already forgot about the line…" said Zila sheepishly.

The four Pokémon walked on the walkway, where the distance between them and the ones before was obviously lengthy. The angry and annoyed Pokémon were glaring them in the back, even though they didn't seem to notice. They slowly moved forward filling the space in-between the line, as they appreciated the wonderful view while enjoying the chilling breeze. The weak sounds of the waves could be heard, but the squawks from the Wingulls that was flying around was consuming it. The red light from the sunset was reflected in the ocean, giving it a beautiful redder color that also was continuously mirrored, changing the intensity of the different colors that was visibly to the blind around it. This of course effected the bridge as is too reflected the light, which made it very bright.

"Wow… this is amazing," complimented Zila yet again while also admiring the incredible walkway.

"I agree, and oh, I never got to introduce myself properly; I'm Brody," introduced Brody.

"Nice to meet you, Brody! I'm Zila, and those are my brothers, Luna and Axel," presented Zila.

"Luna? I thought that was a lady's name…-"

"Luna is a man's name!" could be heard from Luna.

"-Oh well, nice to you gentlemen! And brothers you say? How are you guys in a family? Just curios, since your species are very different, mainly you Axel."

"You see, this is very complicated…" explained Zila as he started telling Brody about it, while still enjoying the pleasant environment.

**-After some time- **

"Oh, that's quite a lot you've been through. Reminds me a bit of myself, but I don't remember much though. When I was Riolu, I remember I was very timid and shy, plus being the lonely guy. But I've changed a lot since, because why would I be talking to you right now, if I still was like that?" joked Brody as he started telling them about himself. "I remember that I was saved by the most gorgeous and sweet lady I've ever met in my whole life, a Meloetta by the way. Her voice was lovely and I can still remember some the songs the sang for me, would like to hear them by the way?"

"NO!"

"All right, calm down… where was I again? Oh yeah, and her body had the most sexy shape possible! Her face was…" described the Lucario with a smile as he went on with A LOT of details. "We talked a lot that day, which was the day I changed, and by that I mean evolving and becoming more open. I fell in love her, but she had to leave since I could take care of myself now, and she had "other business" that she needed to attend. I never got to know her name… and after that, I've been traveling ever since that incident trying to find her, but I usually end up doing other things heh heh…" explained Brody as he started telling them about some other adventures he had.

**-After some time- **

"Hey, I think we're here," noticed Luna as they arrived inside a building. Elegant illuminations were hanging from above the high ceiling, which lighted up the room they were in. After they stepped of the walkway, their feet were greeted by the softness of the decorated high-quality carpet that was laid on the floor. The wall was decorated just as well, and had some beautiful paintings of the city and bridge. Soon they were welcomed by a lot of people that seemed to advertise for various things.

"Hello, there! Have you heard of the "Inn of Material Arts"? If you need a place to stay with a reasonable price and quality please consider our staying at our inn," said a Mienshao while handing them a flyer. Luna's eye glowed and soon the flyer was surrounded by a white outline, and it slowly floated towards them so they could read it.

"That's a useful skill you have there," complimented the Mienshao.

"Thanks," replied the Umbreon with a shrug, and continued to read the flyer with his brothers.

"I know a lot of useful skills too! I would love to stay at your place if we could share a suite, plus I would be able to show some of my useful skills," said Brody while winking.

"Not a chance!" cried the Mienshao and slapped Brody's cheek, leaving a big red mark and started to go away.

"Wait! Please hear me out-"

"NO!"

"Please!" said Brody desperately as he was on his knees in front of the Mienshao.

"I. SAID. NO! Get lost or I'll report you!" responded the Mienshao and kicked the Lucario with a Low Kick, hitting between his legs.

"!" Brody was lying on the ground in extreme pain, but no one seemed to care.

"Hahahahahaha, I haven't seeing something this amusing for time now!" laughed Zila while he was rolling on the ground.

Luna chuckled a bit himself, but decided that someone needed to help the poor Lucario. His eyes glowed again and after some effort, he managed to get Brody standing again. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite used to it by now," answered Brody.

Luna just stared it him. 'That was a very quick recovery…' thought Luna. "That was fast, well, since you're fine now, then lets go."

They walked through the station, stopped a few times by other advertisers, who seemed to be more enthusiastic than the previous one. The offers were denied and after some events with the advertisers, they got to the exit of the building, where they again were amazed by what the place had to offer.

**Author's notes:**

**So that was chapter 4! First I'd like to say that "_Brody_" belongs to "_Traveling Master_"! I'm going to have more OCs next chapter, so please be patient! I know it can be hard, but please wait because I cannot introduce them all in the same chapter… xD **

**And by the way, since we're talking about OCs; do you want your OC paired up? Some of my readers reminded me of this, so I would like to know this!**

**Edit: ****_Traveling Master_, can you please tell me if I got Brody right? And if any of wondered where Axel was doing most of this chapter... he was just listening to the stories and enjoying the view... he doesn't say much... yeah...**

**-Please review! It's one of the things that encourage me to continue because the feedback I get is very important, because I'll know where to improve etc., so please… :'( and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Thief

**Hello everyone! Here is the promised chapter 5! And thanks for the reviews! It really made me very happy :'D Since I've vacation I'll be able to update faster because I have more time to write, but don't expect anything… this chapter is going to introduce 3 more OC officially and another will be mentioned (The person that made the OC would probably know what I mean; don't worry your OC is going to appear officially soon!) And a lot of you are probably wondering when the conflicts will appear? They will start this chapter, which I hope you enjoy! As usual I'd like to thank my new reviewers Nightshadegirl and Caltrop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and some OCs…**

The jaws of the quartet dropped yet again, after being exposed to the wonders of the city of Arceus. In front of them was an immense avenue, which was filled with all sorts of outstanding constructions in name of the Alpha Pokémon, but the most mind-blowing thing among these great creations was the Sky Pillar itself, which was even more breathtaking! A lot of Pokémon seemed to be gathered there, but the foursome couldn't really make out anything specific. 'Must be some kind of holy ritual or ceremony,' thought Luna as they were walking toward the ultimate destination of any worshipper of Arceus.

As they walked through the vast avenue, it was obvious that the peaceful and beautiful environment around them was affecting the delighted faces theirs. Even though the towering structures was almost touching the sky and blocking the sun, the light that was radiated by the illuminations on the constructions made the atmosphere pleasant and bright. The colors around were a bit monotonous though, but the numerous patterns and shapes it was used to form and create, made it overshadow the possibility of noticing the monotone use of paints. On the ground of the avenue, lanes of green were stretching around the surface in a systematic formation which mostly consisted of square and circle outlines. Other than that, the surface was mostly covered in the light-reflecting snowy color, plus a bit of the empty color of grey like most of the buildings. Between the colored and polished stones, were outlines of the great golden color, yellow. The same people who made that also carved canals around here, which made the ocean glide into the city, making it even more scenic. 'This is really amazing. How did they make this? Who made this and could they effort it?' thought Luna thinking of how much time, resources, people and much more that were needed for making this.

The same could be thought about the massive buildings and even skyscrapers that by the way were located in the sides of the avenue, which were at least as impressive as the flooring of the surface. The towering structures were built in elegant cylinder and square forms, and as mentioned before, with the same reflecting colors were applied to the constructions. While the silvery color painted the base of the buildings, the grey and gold colors formed the various figures that repelled the deflected light beams, which were reflected from all the mirror-alike sources in the city that made the quartet squeeze their eyes. 'This is beautiful," wondered the Umbreon as he notably looked at a spectacular construction. The Moonlight Pokémon's sight was dazed by the all the colors that were blinking and shifting location, by swirling up and down a twisted cylinder shape, which the structure was built in. The colorfulness of this building was what made it so noticeable and eye attracting, giving it a lot of attention. 'This reminds me of the amazing view of my home,' thought Luna as he recalled the sight of the endlessly extended forest and sunset, which he could see on the mountain.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the Lucario's voice. "Hey, look over there, a restaurant! It's places where they serve food for Poké in cities and towns. I usually cook my own stuff, but I don't have any supplies right now, and I'm kinda hungry… c'mon I'll pay for yours too, what ever you want!"

"Oh, that sounds nice! I wouldn't mind a bite to eat right now, and since we don't have anything specific to do; let's go and get something! I've always wanted to taste these kinds of food freshly, myself!" replied Zila.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry too so I guess we'll get something to eat? What about you Axel?" said Luna. The Accelgor just nodded in confirmation, and they slowly started to head over to the restaurant.

As they were closing in on the eatery, a Purrloin abruptly bumped in to Brody. "Ugh, watch where you're going," the Devious Pokémon said swiftly as it quickly walked away from them soon after with an uncomfortable look on its face as Axel glared at it.

"Huh? Wait, I mean: I'm so very sorry miss! I didn't mean to bump into you! Please let me make it up to you by inviting to dinner! Hey… where did you go?"

"First, she was the one that bumped into you, so you shouldn't be apologizing, plus that was very rude and second, she left immediately after she walked into you," answered Luna. 'Why was that… very… suspicious?'

"Don't mind that, just an accident, let's get something to eat I'm still hungry you know?" said the Zorua impatiently.

"Oh well, okay, let's go," replied Brody unhappily.

After short time they've reached their destination. The outside of the restaurant was designed with the same bright and white colors as the rest of the city. It appeared to be on the second floor of a bigger building. A menu was advertised at the entrance, which was a wide decorated door that lead to some stairs, which would take the customers to the level of the eatery. Brody walked over to the menu to see the prices. "You got to be kidding me! This is very expensive! I don't think we can afford eating here without being broke… well, I'll see how much I have." exclaimed the Lucario while reaching his hand for his bag, but to his surprise it wasn't there! "Huh? Where's my bag? Did I give it to one of you guys?"

"No," answered Luna and Zila while shaking their heads.

"The answer to your question is actually quite simple; you have been robbed," said Axel bluntly as the other stared at him.

"Of course!" thought Luna loudly who put the puzzles of recent events together just after the Accelgor. "That Purrloin stole it from you when she bumped into you! That must be why she left right away…

"Don't blame the lady for it! How could such an innocent Purrloin do such a thing, and-"

"Their species are know as thieves, you know…" said Zila.

"But that doesn't mean that every one of them steals! She probably-" replied the Lucario naïvely, but was cut from an other voice. "HELP! I'VE BEEN ROBBED BY A PURRLOIN! IT WENT INTO THE PASSAGE OVER THERE!" shouted a random person.

"Looks like our question is answered," smirked Luna, but noticed something. "Hey, where's Zila?"

Some distance away the Zorua's voice could be heard: "C'mon guys! We have to get our money back!"

"You mean my money!" replied Brody.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," murmured Zila who already took the lead entering he passage chasing the thief down; even Axel had trouble catching up with the Zorua. As they were pursuing the Purrloin, they didn't notice two silhouettes watching them from a distance, and following them soon after while eating a cone of Chery Berry ice cream…

* * *

"Good job kid, but that wasn't enough to pay up for your parent's crimes," said a large dragon that was known for its big red head and extra long arms.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dumbass, so don't call me that! And that incident was 5 years ago, plus getting your revenge on me would clearly not solve anything," replied the Purrloin as she was restrained by two-headed dragon with a blue and black theme and a dragon known for its axed jaw.

"Playing tough, huh? Maybe you're oblivious to the fact that you're not in a position to negotiate, so you might want to think about what you're saying," responded the Druddigon irritably.

"Well, I couldn't care less about your worthless opinion. What was so important about that green stone anyway-"

"What was important about that?! That was the artifact of Rayquaza himself! I'll show you whose opinion is really the worthless, where is it?!" questioned the Cave Pokémon angrily.

"Now, how about I go out and get some more money for-"

"NO! I've had enough with the dragging of the problem, WHERE IS IT?" asked the Druddigon again furiously as he lifted the unfortunate Purrloin up with his big claws holding her by the neck, staring hatefully into the green eyes of the Devious Pokémon.

"N-no-" choked the Purrloin as she spat the dragon in the face and clawed its cheek.

"Aaauugh!" yelled the pissed Druddigon and threw the purple cat into a near by wall, also scaring his own sub-coordinates. "I've had enough of this. We've been easy on you. You just threw away your last chance away there; we have ways to make you talk so it's up to you now, the easy or hard way? I know EVERY girl has a common weakness that easily can be used, now, if you don't tell me now; I'm going to violate you, though, that would be my personal preference," smirked the Cave Pokémon as he closed in on the scared Purrloin.

That seemed to be the mold breaker as the confidence of the purple cat shattered instantly. "Okay, I give up… just, please don't…"

"Then start talking!"

"I gave it to a Mightyena that claimed she was a warrior of Rayquaza, okay? She saved me, and she seemed like a more loyal supporter of Rayquaza then any of you dragons are!"

"Is that so? Then I'm going to have you executed together with the other pathetic wimps my lord Slasher has gotten his blades on for desecration of the artifact, plus your usefulness is over. You're going to have the honor of dying at the Sky Pillar for the declaration of war against this city of heretics-"

"As a heretic? I'm a supporter of Rayquaza too, moron!" responded the Purrloin with the little confidence it had left.

"Well, I don't give a damn, but before we're taking you there; we can have a little…fun," replied the Drudiggon with smirk and the grins formed on the Zweilous and Fraxure's were clearly noticeable as well. But the trio of dragons didn't get to do anything, as a particular Zorua interrupted their "fun".

"You bloody bastards!" shouted Zila carelessly and revealed himself as the dragons and the cat stared at him. He had been watching the whole episode in shock, and just collected himself to do something. 'So that Purrloin was forced to do this all along? And what's with that execution? It that really what's going to on up there? Wait till the others hear about this…' thought Zila as he eyes glowed blue and body in a crimson while he lifted his paws and brought them down again, which created a pink and dark aura of energy wave that expanded towards the dragons that seemed to stun them temporally. The Night Daze didn't hit the purple cat since the dragons were in front of it. When the aura was gone, the alleyway that they were in turned dark again, and Zorua was no were to be seen.

"Huh? Where did he go?" asked the Fraxure and unfortunately for him, the Tricky Fox Pokémon abruptly appeared right behind him with the help of Faint Attack and struck him quickly in the neck with Sucker Punch. The attack on the weak point seemed to be enough to render that dragon unconscious.

_"Remember to strike hard and swift, especially when the element of surprise still is in action,"_ remembered Zila for some time ago when his was training. 'And that was just what I did, but I don't think the same trick will work on the two others anymore… I at least got one of them down pretty easily, I guess I just have to wait for the others to arrive now,' thought Zila while forming a blob of shadow right before his mouth and threw it at the red-headed dragon. The dragon countered the Shadow Ball with the fireball of Dragon Rage. The two balls of different elemental energy collided, which created an explosion that made the standing fighters lose their balance. Since the Zweilous was standing more firmly because of its weight and four legs, it recovered faster and rushed with its body covered in a transparent dragon at the Zorua who was temporally dazed, which made Zila sent flying and nearly collided with a wall.

"Ouch, it's some time since I've taken a hit like that," commented the Tricky Fox Pokémon as he created a visible blue barrier, just in time to protect him from the Dragon Rage the Drudiggon spat at him. Once the smoke cleared after the attack collided with the shield, Zila was gone again.

"I hate it when he does that, why can't you do that too? You're also a dark-type," said the Cave Pokémon to the Hostile Pokémon while looking around for any traces of the Zorua.

"It's not my fault that my breed can't learn Faint Atack," replied the Zweilous, which ended their conversation since the other dragon didn't have anything to say after that.

Suddenly Zila materialized from the shadows, launching himself at the redheaded dragon with Sucker Punch. But the Drudiggon already anticipated this and grasped the Zorua with his big claws while glowing blue, and smashed Zila right into the ground with the power of Super Power.

"Ugh…" grunted the dark fox just before being picked up via his tail by the angry dragon.

"Now, what do we have here? Playing hero, huh?"

"I actually came for my money, but my intention changed after I saw WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING-"

"I don't have time for this, but I have time to find out how I should kill you. Do you want to be choked to death? Burned? Beaten? Your choice, because I'll happily perform these things on any heretic."

"Can I eat him after? I haven't eaten fresh meat in a while," said the Zweilous while drooling at the thought of fresh Zorua meat.

"Of course, if there's anything left that is, now, did you decide-" replied the other Dragon, but was cut off as he was hit in the back by a huge ball of blue energy, which made him release the dark fox as he was sent crashing into the other side of a wall that made it collapse, which buried the dragon under the debris. The explosion of Focus Blast made the Zweilous lose its balance, which made it an easy target for the incoming wave of Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball that gave the dark dragon the same fate as the red one.

Zila slowed opened his eyes and found Axel by his side helping him up after the dust cleared. "How is your condition? Can you walk?" asked a concerned Accelgor. Rather than responding, the dark fox proceeded to embrace him instead.

"Thanks for saving my tail there, bro."

"No problem, and I take that as an yes," replied Axel giving him a quick hug back, before releasing almost right after. The two other members of the quartet showed up just a bit later.

"Hey Zila, are you okay?" Luna asked worriedly as he too received a hug when he was in range.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, guys."

"Gentlemen, look what we have over here," said Brody as the others came over to see what his observation was. The unconscious Fraxure was incapacitating the Purrloin by lying on top of it with its heavy weight. Luna chuckled at Zila's futile efforts to push it away, but decided to help him after a while with the useful Psychic of his. To everyone's surprise the purple cat lunged at the dark fox almost immediately when the burden was off. "Oh, thank you sooo much! I could never have been saved without you! You're the bravest guy I've ever met! I don't know what they would have done to me, if you didn't show up…" said the Purrloin as she buried her face in the confused Zila's mane.

"Uh… sure thanks… you're welcome… but can we please get our stuff back?"

"You mean MY stuff, and would like a hug too from Brody too, my beautiful thief?" said Brody the last part meant for the Devious Pokémon.

"Of course, my hero. Anything to repay my rescue from these nasty dragons and the horrible public execution they were talking about," replied the Purrloin to the Zorua. Brody was face almost shined when he heard the first sentence, but became sad after the second one.

"What execution?" asked Luna inquiringly. After that, Zila and the Purrloin explained what they've heard, while the others were listening with pure curiosity.

"WHAT?! That was the happening up there?! We have to do something about it! We can't let something like this happen!" exclaimed Luna as he started running out of the alley with an affirmative Accelgor and Lucario right behind his tail, already forgetting about the thief.

"What are you doing..?" questioned Zila as the Purrloin was looting the Fraxure and picking up the things she had stolen. "And we never got your name?"

"Oh, it's Cheshire. Yours?"

"I'm Zila, and come, we need follow the others before we lose track of them," answered the Tricky Fox Pokémon as he started running towards the others.

"What a lovely name," said the Purrloin to herself as she soon after followed the Zorua.

* * *

"Oh, that was certainly interesting. You don't see people saving thieves these days, now, do you Nine?" said a mysterious Froslass while clearly enjoying the Chery Berry ice cream.

'Huh? Did she actually say something else than orders? Well, the poor Purrlon was forced too…' thought the Ninetales. "I know, right? I see that everyday and I'm paid to do it sometimes too," she sarcastically replied instead while licking an ice cream of her own.

"Oh, now do you? Well I don't, and I've been around much longer time than you, plus I've been at more places than you could imagine, so, what kind of places did your previous contacts send your tails, you slut of a fighter," responded the Froslass just as sarcastic. "Did they pay you even more than I'm going to, to make you go to crazy regions? And did you sell your body for more money? Probably. People like you get paid for everything just if it's the right amount."

'It's called a mercenary,' thought Nine angrily. 'And you don't know what I've been through…' but again, rather than saying that, she said instead: "I do what I think is a good deal. And I'm starting to question this contract…"

"Oh, that's so sad. This job is nothing compared to the amount of Poké I'm going to pay you. Surely you can see the logic in that? Or do you have trouble calculating because you have more tails than brain cells?"

'This contract expires soon… then I'm finally free from that bitch,' thought the Ninetails to herself as she tried to suppress the urge to melt the Froslass. "Why did you even hire me? You could've hired any other mercenary or even pros for that amount of money!"

"I have my reasons, and I consider us as acquainted. Now, let's follow these people to the Sky Pillar. I think something interesting is going to happen soon."

"Are you crazy?! That place is going to be swarmed with police, and if they see a dealer and a mercenary like us, then we're going to get some attention, plus what do you even want to do in the main district? Don't you usually hang out in the outer areas?

"Crazy? Surely, you must be the one crazy because something big is going to happen, and this will surely affect the market around here. If they're really going to declare war on the so-called heretics, people around here are going to sell a lot of stuff like medicine, weapons and a lot of other things which can help the "cause", which means they're probably going to sell to both sides 'cause that means more money. I need to observe this. Money is what changes power in this world. I've lived long enough to see the change. And how did you know I was a dealer? Did you try some the products I was going to sell? That must be why you're acting so stupid. Try to at least think before doing things like that. Now, did this answer your question? Or maybe you have trouble putting my words together? Perhaps my theory about you brain cells were right… but that doesn't matter right now; we need to follow those people if want to find out more, and don't get careless like you usually do; a lot of lives and money are at risk, so I don't want to be the one sacrificing mine, and if you're actually thinking right now; you'll probably agree, c'mon let's go."

The Ninetails didn't say anything as she fumed while she followed the Froslass out of the alley. 'What with that bitch today? This event must've got her excited… or maybe she is just looking forward to the fight as usual? But she never joins them… Or perhaps it was the ice cream? I think that was the ninth one today… she is really weird… and is she even going to play me for this? This is almost too easy… I think this is going to be a long day…'

**So that was chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Credits for OCs: **

**Cheshire - Gabriel is my Trickster**

**Froslass(Name is not revealed yet) - Snowsheba**

**Ninetails(Real name is not revealed yet) - Rinoreiri Murino Hitsuzen**

**And please tell me if got something wrong, so I can improve it! I can't really think of anything else to say right now than:**

**-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Execution or Entertainment?

**Late Merry Christmas everyone! Here is chapter 6, which also is a chapter I decided to cut again… but with a different reason this time! I'll talk more about that in the authors note. I made a mistake with Sky Pillar… that's the place where Rayquaza lives… the one I should have used is Spear Pillar… I'd also like to say some of the scenes here are inspired from an OCs history(You know who you are).**

**As usual, I'd also to thank my new reviewers who are lupyne and allen5! Thank you very much! And again, I'd like to thank my friend too, Snowsheba, for her priceless help! Thanks a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and some OCs…**

The moon was hardly visible on the dark sky because of all the light pollution the city was emitting, while all the fancy buildings were covered with shining and colorful illuminations, as well as their towering height. A lot of Pokémon were walking in many directions in the still bright and busy street with a stern expression on their face, as they concentrated on the route they were walking so they would not bump into the many others that were on the crowded avenue. But that was nothing compared to the amount of citizens that were gathered at the Spear Pillar. Among the mass of people were five particular individuals...

"Coming through, please excuse us," said Luna as he walked in the lead of the group, while using a weak psychic force to push some of the many curios bystanders away. People that rebelled received a glare from Axel, which sent a shiver down their spine that made them move out of the way willingly.

"I hate crowded places…" spoke Cheshire as she walked in the rear of the group while pressing her body against the Zorua's. The Tricky Fox Pokémon didn't seem to mind this, or just didn't notice.

"Then you're not the only one; we all do," replied Zila while he tried to look over some tall Pokémon around to see what was going on.

"Huh, she is following us?" noticed Luna, who was a bit surprised by the voice of the Devious Pokémon.

"Your brother over here asked me to, so live with it," responded the Purrloin irritably while the Umbreon just shrugged and continued walking.

"I sometimes don't mind being pressed up tightly against others," interjected the Lucario, while generating thoughts that would be forbidden to release. The people that heard this stared disgustingly at him, which wasn't a surprise as a lot of people felt offended by this sudden comment.

The level of curiosity rose as they were pushing uneventfully through the gathering, but all that changed when they finally were standing in front of the ancient stairs that lead up to the epicenter of the incident; The Spear Pillar. As the name suggested, the place was full pillars, which also were formed liked spears, such a coincidence, no? But not all of the sacred spears retained the sharp and tall shape, as some of them were broken. Like the ground, the tall spears were also covered in an old clay-alike color, which made all the different colors even more visible, but that was not a very pleasant sight.

"What the hell…" remarked Zila when he saw the unpleasant sight. Dragons were swarming around the holy spears, but that was not the thing that was stunning gathering. The scene of Pokémon being attached to the pillars was the key for the shocked reactions from the crowd, but why was this so shocking? If people thought about the reason of their captivity, they would slowly understand; those were the victims, the Pokémon that was going to be executed here. But who would even do such a thing? If the witnesses were wondering, they could ask the countless dragons that were standing or floating near every pillar waiting for the finishing order. The mastermind to give this wicked order was standing just before them, on the ageless stairs that leads to the slowly unconsecrated place of Arceus.

"Greetings, citizens of Righteous City. I am lord Slasher, commander of the army from our only holy god, Rayquaza. We are here today in this cursed place in the name of our mighty dragon to purify your souls from the wicked evil of Arceus," said a Garchomp with enormous blades, that almost were half of the dragon's own height. The big claw on each limp made the appearance of the lord even more terrifying. Whispers slowly spreader around as some people still were quite oblivious to the on coming liquidation.

"Some of you might be willing, but not everyone is unaffected by the evil aura of this blasphemous habitation. We are ought to do everything that is necessary to restore this place to consecration, which might take extreme measures, but this is something that has to be done; it is destined to happen," continued the great blue Mach Pokémon as his solider behind him were saluting with pure pride and honor.

"This is not a hoax, joke, prank or a smart attempt to get attention for the on coming election for the next mayor that shall lead this city of heretics. You are going to witness everything that is destined to happen. We shall start this by freeing these haunted souls from these infected bodies of theirs in name of our great and only-"

"Shut up, Slasher. No one wants to hear the shit that's coming outta your mouth. Rayquaza's name does not stand for mindless genocide like you and your so-called army are going to do," barked a Mightyena who slowly walked through the startled crowd and climbed the stairs confronting the battle she had subjected herself to with pure confidence and determination. Her appearance made the observers even more confused as the situation started changing a lot.

"My excellency does not simply do things like. All his decisions are unquestionably wise, and are something that has travelled through the consciousness of his ingenious mind several times before being concluded. This nonsense is undoubtedly not from Rayquaza, and I can confirm that 'cause I have the honor being one of the few High Priestess of Rayquaza," argued the dark wolf as loud gasps could be heard from the crowd.

"Oh, hello Reinforce, I didn't quite expect your holy presence here," responded Slasher sarcastically.

"That's because I came here to laugh at you and your usual futile attempts to achieve power."

"This is the will of Rayquaza, don't-"

"Just shut the hell up, will you? Your blasphemous words are hurting the name of my league," replied Reinforce as she continued to argue with the Garchomp. As they were arguing, five certain Pokémon were discussing some plans.

"Okay, so Axel and I go and infiltrate them, Zila distracts the Garchomp even more and Brody and Cheshire stays among the crowd at standby-"

"I want to go with Zila," interrupted Cheshire while receiving surprising stares from the others.

"Sorry, but you need to stay here. Besides, you have Brody," replied the Zorua jokingly, but the Lucario was oblivious to it though.

"Yes! You have me! Don't worry, I'll make sure-"

"We really don't have time for this. They could start slaughtering those people right now, so we should get going before it's too late," said Luna while walking away with Axel towards the back of the Spear Pillar, using the crowd as cover. Zila walked over to nearest shadow and disappeared, while Brody and Cheshire just continued to watch the event waiting for a sign. 'Why is that Mightyena so familiar…' wondered the Purrloin as she continued to waiting for a signal...

* * *

"Oh no, we can't possibly get through here without taking to long time or getting to much attention," noticed Luna as he and Axel were trying to get through the mass of people. The tightness of the citizens could almost be compared to the density of an atom and its electrons, which meant squeezing through would be pointless. 'What should we do…'

"It looks like we have to take an alternative path, and there is only one right now, which might take a bit longer than what we anticipated," suggested Axel.

"Than I'll meet you on the other side then?" replied Luna already knowing what Axel meant. If they wanted to get behind the dragon's backs, they had to go through the whole ordeal itself to reach it and since Axel can move really fast and stealthy, getting through the dragons without them noticing wouldn't be a problem. But the same can't be said about the Umbreon though.

'But if we need to do something so inconvenient, wouldn't it just be better to ambush them from our current position? And I really hope we can motivate some of the other people to help, or else we'll have a hard time, but then, we already planned and agreed to this plan, so changing it now would make it even more problematic,' Thought the Moonlight Pokémon as they were walking towards the side of the big platform that held the construction of the Spear Pillar. All the people around seemed move in their opposite direction making it even harder to get to their destination. After some effort they managed to reach the side of the platform, which was the place they planned to split up. The two just nodded to each other, and the Umbreon's ears twitched as an almost imperceptible sonic boom could be heard, which indicated that the Accelgor already made its move.

'Time for me to get going as well, he is probably already waiting for me…' thought Luna while walking towards the big shadow that was cast by the foundation of the platform, as his shape slowly started to ripple and vanished soon after.

'I guess an Espeon can't do this,' wondered the Umbreon as he materialized again in one of the many other shadows that were near his current location. The dark fox pressed his feline body against the nearest pillar trying not to get caught by the light. He shivered as he could feel the icy and stony against the fur, while also trying to dim the brightness that was radiating from the circular rings his species were know for. But being that much careful was probably not necessary as every guard was too busy looking at the Garchomp and Mightyena to notice an Umbreon crawling around underneath them. The faces of the soldiers were stern and their limps remained in a saluting position, as they looked straightforward still waiting for orders.

'Are they really all blind devotees?' wondered Luna thinking about how pointless their cause was as he continued traveling. He looked around, only to see a Gabite standing near him, right outside the shadow that was covering his form. He noticed the scars the dragon's rough body, especially the scar across the right eye, which a red bandana couldn't cover completely. The fin on its back also seemed to be cut in half, which made all the scars and injuries Luna ever received look pathetic.

'I can sense something different emitting from his mind, but I can't pinpoint it…' thought the Moonlight Pokémon, as he was too distracted inspecting the dragon he accidently walked into something. A soft and comfortable cool feeling, which preoccupied the Umbreon even more, touched his muzzle, but he collected himself in the end when he realized what just hit him.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit…' sweared Luna inside his head as he looked at the blue rhombus-shaped tail that was resting right before of his eyes. He recognized the tail immediately as he saw dark-blue color at the tip, which created a form of a diamond. He slowly lifted his head as a pair of azure blue eyes caught his golden eyes. He had tried to avoid contact with the prisoners, because he knew he would be too distracted if he did not, and that is just what he is now.

'Why now out of all times…' wondered the Umbreon as he still was caught in a trance completely lost. The skin under his fur and face turned red, as he realized the position he was in, looking at the Glaceon's body from a dirty angle, but to his relief, the only visible thing from her perspective was the nearly dimmed teal rings and the yellow eyes.

'I feel really bad for her… that must be very uncomfortable,' thought Luna as he examined the way the poor Fresh Snow Pokémon was restrained. All her four limps were stretched, which strained her body, and the painful expression her was not unnoticed by the Moonlight Pokémon. 'What should I do…' wondered the Umbreon as he already felt a lot for this one Pokémon in this short amount of time.

_'I can… help… you…'_ said Luna inside the other Eeveelution's mind, already wanting to free her now. The startled expression on the Glaceon indicated that she certainly did not expect it, but shook her head and used her tail to give the Umbreon a soft push on the cheek. Luna resisted the weak force a bit, but gave in to the stubborn blue fox in the end. _'I... will… save… you… I promise…'_ pushed Luna just as stubborn inside her head with all his willpower, while he started to turn away.

'Holy shit, I forgot about Axel; he must be worried as heck now,' thought the Umbreon worriedly, who was so distracted that he completely forgot about the plan. 'I can't let them down, but, I will come back,' thought Luna as he looked at the other fox one last time, who just gave him a small sad smile and shook her head sadly again. The Moonlight Pokémon sighed and continued towards the back of the Spear Pillar as his form started to blur and vanish again.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the event, the crowd was starting to think that this was a stand up comedy as the scene of the Mightyena literally owning the Garchomp certainly was too amusing. But the most entertaining act had yet to come, just as a certain familiar Garchomp entered the drama.

"Don't listen to that imposter! I'm the real commander! You've all been fooled by this cheap act. Don't be deceived by that faker!" yelled a doppelganger of the exact same Slasher with just as an accurate voice surprising the gathering, soldiers and even the prisoners.

"How dare you accuse me of being the fraud, and use my holy shape and name for such a cause. I am the real lord Slasher," responded the first Garchomp.

"No, I'm the real one!"

"I do not have time for such childish arguments. I am the genuine commander."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Someone knock me out, already!" cried the second commander who was starting to go crazy; as he was hit the neck by a complying Mightyena, while everyone just stopped and stared at it. "Heh heh, gladly."

"This wasn't in our training, what should we-" yelled the third commander, but was cut of when he received the same treatment as the second commander.

"You don't have to thank me," smirked Rein. 'If everyone thinks this as a show, the name of my excellency won't be hurt,' thought the Mightyena while still laughing together with the crowd as the two dragons continued arguing…

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so the reason I'm already updating is because I wanted to get a message out to everyone whose OCs I haven't introduced yet. I recently have a lot of problems getting some OCs introduced in the story, because they don't fit in the current situation. So basically I have a lot of trouble getting some OCs in right now, so what I would like to ask is: Do you mind having to wait a while before your OC shows up? Then they'll hopefully have a big appearance if I can push it a bit. I know that this is my story, and I technically do what I want, but I wanted your opinions on it since you're the ones reading it and they are your OCs. This only counts for some people's OC though… again, I'm very sorry for this inconvenience and shortness of this chapter, plus the few scenes and OCs it held, but I had to cut some of it away because it didn't turn out well... but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! On to credits:**

**Reinforce – Silverdragon98 **

**Gabite(Name not revealed yet, and we'll see more of him next time!) – Mr. Scary Face**

**And please tell me if got something wrong, so I can improve it! I can't really think of anything else to say right now than:**

**-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Massacre at Spear Pillar

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 7! This is my longest chapter and maybe the best one so far. And thanks for understanding my problems with the OCs! I hope this makes up for the last chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it! I don't have any new readers right now, but thanks to everyone who has supported me on the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and the OCs that aren't mine…**

The big white satellite orbiting the earth, also know as the moon, was presently hovering vertically over the still crowded place of many spears in Righteous City. While a nearby monitor showed the clock as "23:59", the Spear Pillar was surprisingly still packed with a lot of people. If any other place in the city of Arceus tried to rival the amount of people gathered at the still sacred place, it would literally be considered empty.  
The brightness around the ancient place itself still shone as sharp as ever, but the same could not be said about the situation. While the gathering still stood in the eye-blinding light, the Spear Pillar was covered in the obscurity of darkness, as no illuminations were installed near there for various purposes. The still amused crowd was having a harder seeing the entertaining scene, as the cloak of dusk and dimness covered most of the continually standing figures even though the sounds were amusing enough, but not everyone had a hard time…

"Hahahahaha, it is surely some time since I have enjoyed such an amusing scene, especially with a… compa_(nion)_- an escort!" said a certain icy ghost as she laughed at the unintended show the dragons and the wolf were putting up.

"This was certainly unexpected. I was positively anticipating a battle, but that doesn't look like it. Do you think it looks like a battle, Nine?" asked the Froslass while eating her 12th Chery Berry ice cream of the day.

'Ugh, not the questions again; she is probably going to mock me one way or the other no matter what I say…' thought the still irritated Ninetales, but decided to say something anyway since ignoring her will probably lead to something worse.

"That can discussed depending on your viewpoint and personal opinions. They are arguing, and some would consider this a 'battle', but then, when people like us look at it; we'll consider it as a silly disagreement. So there is no right answer to your question as it would be different from each person," answered the Fox Pokémon smartly.

"That was actually very cleverly answered, Kurosu! Bravo! And I almost thought you were demented or something, heh heh. Looks like you actually can think with that nearly brainless head of yours! I'm certainly surprised; you caught me off guard there," replied the Snow Land Pokémon while faking a startled face. The Ninetails was so used to the insults that she could hold a calm face, which almost visibly bugged the ghost.

"Then, how long do you think that Zorua can hold his cover? I am disappointed in that commander for not seeing through that illusion. He is almost more stupid than you!"

"Huh? That other dragon is the Zorua we've been following?!" blurted Kurosu out surprised, but regretted it right after while the Froslass smirked. 'Oh well… more insults in-coming…'

"Oh? You didn't know that the other Garchomp was the Zorua? Sigh, and I thought that you finally could prove yourself capable of something. Can't you see the shape of a Zorua's tail in the other dragon's shadow? He used an illusion more over his first illusion to cover his tail, but the second illusion of his can't change the shadow of the first one though," answered the white ice ghost clearly very disappointed, even though the shadow was almost impossible to notice, as they were located in the dimmed area.

"You should really train you eye-sight a lot more; if you continue like this, you would start to walk into walls and other people some day, or maybe you're already doing it now? And wasn't it suspicious anyway? An identical dragon appearing out of no where? Sigh, if you didn't think it was the Zorua, what did you think then?"

'I was actually too distracted to think of that,' thought the Ninetails, but of course; she didn't admit that.

"Your mom," answered Kurosu sarcastically as she couldn't find a better answer.

"I don't have a mother," replied the Froslass with no emotion. The Ninetailes looked shocked as the thoughts of "why" travelled endlessly inside her head. Silence fell over the two as no one said anything, but was broken again as the Snow Land Pokémon finished her 12th Chery Berry ice cream.

"I'm going to get some more ice cream, and I recommend you to do the same. I have an appointment with one of my clients in two hours, so you should have something to keep yourself awake, unless, you already have something?"

"What, a client?! This late?!"

"Well, I never turn down my clients; especially my favorite ones. And he usually lives in caves and dark areas, so I can somehow understand why he would prefer this hour. Now c'mon, let's go," responded the Froslass as she hovered down the stairs of the rooftop they were located on with a Ninetails – that clearly was lost in her mind – following her down…

* * *

Meanwhile, at the main event…

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"ENOUGH! You have wasted enough of my valuable time already. I will show you personally, that I am the real Slasher. Execute order 666! Free these tainted souls from their infested bodies in Rayquaza's name!" yelled the Garchomp angrily as the soldiers performed the ordered command. It was at this point that the crowd finally was convinced that they were serious. Their bodies jolted and shivered as they heard the agonizing screams coming from the darkness, but they were at least spared from the traumatizing sight. Inside the shadows of the Spear Pillar, most of the dragons were clawing the victim's throat out, biting their necks and many other ways of killings, both fast and slow depending the soldier's mood. The gathering was starting to dissolve as a lot of them, understandably, ran cowardly home.

Suddenly, the commander was hit by two blobs of shadowy energy, but didn't even budge as the Shadow Balls exploded on his back while turning around to see the attackers.

"You murderer! How can you just give an order to kill all these people without a second thought?!" shouted a furious Zorua at the dragon. He might not have known any of the victims, but this was just wrong.

"Do you know what you have done, Slasher?! The reputation of Rayquaza will be shattered because of this foolish command. Everyone will blame his greatness for this disaster, when it really is your fault. This is something that can't be undone, but, I'm going to make sure you're going to pay as much you can," cried Rein even more furiously than Zila as she dashed forward at the Garchomp with Quick Attack, and stuck him in the stomach, which pushed him a little more backwards than the Shadow Balls did. The Mightyena was about to get her shape cut in half, as the Slasher raised his infamous blades and was about to strike down when a light and dark ball of energy hit his arm. The Aure Sphere and Shadow Ball were enough to make the Garchomp miss his target with inches, as he looked angrily at the in-coming Lucario and Purrloin that just climbed the ancient stairs.

"What do you think you're doing, hurting a lady like that?!" yelled Brody while Rein moved away from the dragon quickly before it could strike again. Surprisingly, Cheshire didn't say anything, but just glared at the dragon with eyes burning of pure fury and hatred, since he was the one responsible for her abduction. The four Pokémon surrounded Slasher, while the Garchomp just looked at them calmly anticipating the movements.

"Is it not obvious? Self-defense of course; you would have done the same thing-"

"I would never hurt a lady!"

The lord just ignored the rant, as he drew his right arm back and left arm forward, readying to strike or block attacks that he were awaiting. The dragon also lowered its body a bit, waiting for the ignition of a long lasting fight…

* * *

At the back of the Spear Pillar, Luna was stared at the sight with horror, and was about to puke up the few berries he had eaten the morning. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry, but that thought was pushed away as he lost his appetite because of the disgusting scene. 'How can they even do something like this? Do they really think that they are worshipping their god by killing innocent people?' wondered the Umbreon as he thought about the event, and somehow ended up thinking about a certain Glaceon. 'Oh no, did… did they kill her too?' thought the Moonlight Pokémon fearfully. 'I have to save her… I promised…'

"We have to do something, Axel. Maybe there are still some captives alive. We have to save as many as we can," said Luna to the Accelgor next to him, who was observing the sight with almost no hint of emotion. Axel just nodded to him, and proceeded forward. Suddenly, the body for the Shell Out Pokémon glowed in a white-pinkish color, as it sent thin silvery beams out that hit all the dragons in the area, and even some of the crowd. This of course also gave away their position as the dragons noticed the two creatures that were behind them all the time.

"Great job, Axel; now they're a lot easier to take down," smirked the Umbreon. 'Guard Split, around of area affect, perfect. Looks like the years he spent making that move do that paid off. I'm glad that I'm immune to psychic-type attacks, or else that would almost be fatal. It's also midnight, which means my powers are at peak performance,' thought Luna as his confidence rose again. The Guard Split Axel used, took the average durability of all Pokémon it hit, and applied it to everyone again. Since Accelgor's only weakness is low endurance, his defense rose significantly, while some of the dragon's defense fell a lot because of the low durability of some Pokémon it hit.

"Huh, they're fighting amongst themselves?!" noticed Luna as some fights indeed broke out in the middle of the event. 'This is good. That probably means that some hostages still are alive out there, as everyone didn't kill their target. I… I really hope she's alive.'

"Axel, can you give me some cover? I'm going to see if there's any prisoners alive out there," asked the Umbreon to the Accelgor. Axel gave him an affirmative nod, as Luna rushed forward into the chaos of the battlefield. Because of the dim brightness in the area, the Moonlight Pokémon was able to use his powers to vanish in think air, without the need of shadows.

* * *

While the Umbreon was doing that, Axel was fighting a group of dragons that he attracted with Guard Split. When he was sure the Moonlight Pokémon was out of range, he started emitting buzzing sounds that stunned the dragons temporally. The Bug Buzz made them literally sitting ducks, as the Accelgor stopped the attack and replaced it with energy balls of Focus Blast instead. The dragon-type Pokémon in the front started to fall one after one, as the spheres of blue energy hit them. Some were sent flying into the other behind them and others into some pillars. The damage done to them was enough to render them inoperable for further fights.

Unfortunately, the Shell Out Pokémon had to stop his killing streak, as two heads with their jaws wide open suddenly appeared to his left. Axel quickly dashed to the right, to avoid been crushed be the Crunch attack they were trying to hit him with. Unluckily again, his was hit with a wave of fire, by a Gabite that was hiding waiting to strike.

Axel squeezed his eyes in pain, and moved out of the way quickly. The defense he gained really helped him manage to endure the Flamethrower, because he would have taken some serious harm with his normal defense.

A green beam of energy coming from the bug-typed ninja Pokémon hit the Cave Pokémon that exposed itself. Slowly, balls of liveliness were sucked out from the area that the Giga Drain hit, as the orbs of life-energy were extracted to Axel, who used it to heal himself. Not a second after, the beam was withdrawn and swapped with yet a ball of Focus Blast. Like many others, the Gabite was sent flying into some pillars or other dragons.

The same Zweilous that attack the Shell Out Pokémon before, appeared to sneak up on the Accelgor again, but it was yet a futile attempt as Axel turned around and fired a Focus Blast close-range which thrust the two headed dragon super-effectively into the air. He then proceeded to find new enemies to take down…

* * *

As the Accelgor was busy fighting off more dragons, Luna was sneaking around the shadows trying to avoid the fights. So far, he had been unlucky when it came to finding captives that were alive. The Umbreon had stumbled upon numerous amounts of dead bodies, which made the Umbreon feel very sad, but yet he still tried. He really hoped that he could find the Glaceon he saw before, and he hopes rose when he noticed a certain someone fighting some dragons. 'Hey, isn't that the guy who should've killed her? If he's fighting against the others, then it must mean he's one of the rebels or something that is fighting against this group…' thought Luna as he noticed the Gabite with the red bandana and with the fin cut in half, fighting against some other dragons.

The Gabite sidestepped an in-coming punch that was going to be delivered to his back, by a Drudiggon. While the redheaded dragon lost its balance, as it didn't hit, the dragon with the red bandana slammed its tail into him, which knocked him into another one that rendered them useless in the current fight.

The Cave Pokémon's elbow started to glow white, as he turned his head back to look at the Fraxure that was trying to sneak up on him, before smashing it in the face with Strength.

The Fraxure fell on its back, which made rushing a Haxorus lose its balance as it stumbled upon the obstacle. The Gabite clawed the Haxorus in the face with Dragon Claw, and proceeded to kick him right after with his foot powered with Strength. The combination sent the Haxorus into a nearby pillar, which knocked it out.

'Wow, that guy is surely tough. I'm glad his on my side… I at least hope his is… he took down all those with few hits, and without getting any damage! The Guard Split must've lowered their defenses a lot… so he might not take a lot of hits himself… I'm really glad to be spared of that affect,' thought Luna as he still tried to find the ice-typed Eeveelution. Most of the dragons were occupied fighting, so the Umbreon had a pretty easy time sneaking through them; even some people from the crowd was helping them. As he was thinking that everyone was dead, he started to hear some voices.

"You're still alive? I guess that you were lucky to have some traitors to guard you, but that might not be so fortunate now that I found you. Now, what you I do with you? No one is around to stop me from anything, and you look quite good for a Glaceon. I could do many things with you before killing you," said a nasty voice, which came from a shadow of a Gabite.

"Please… just… kill me," replied a weak and terrified voice that belonged to the captive Fresh Snow Pokémon.

"Of course, right after I have-," responded the Cave Pokémon, but was knocked unconscious as an almost invisible blob of shadow hit him right in the face.

"You… you're really… came back," remarked the startled Glaceon as she saw a bright blue glow slowly radiating from the shadows, and moved closer to the pillar she was restrained on. Happy tears formed in her eyes as she started to sob softly.

"I promised I'll save you, now, please try to relax while I get these things off you," replied Luna as he eyes started shine, while the restrains were covered in a white-pinkish color. Soon after the Glaceon was released from them, but since nothing was supporting her body, she started to fall down.

Fortunately, her drop was softened by a weak force of Psychic, and landed on the body of the Umbreon. She put her forepaws around his neck, and a back paw on each side of his shape, making herself comfortable and secure.

"Thank… thank you," whispered the Glaceon weakly in the Moonlight Pokémon's ears, as she rested her head on his neck letting the extensions of her hair dangle down Luna's neckline, which tickled a bit as he face blushed shining red.

"You… you're welcome. Let's go to the back were I'll treat your wounds," replied the Umbreon as his started to walk back in the direction where he came from. As he was going back, he didn't notice the unconscious Gabite was starting to stir…

* * *

"C'mon Slasher, it that all you can do?" taunted a Mightyena while she tackled the Garchomp with Take Down. She raised a barrier quickly as the commander was about to retaliate with Dragon Claw.

The lord was about to say something, but quickly moved to the side barely dodging two Shadow Balls that were aimed at his head. Unexpectedly, he was struck in that side by Brody's foot after that. The Hi-Jump Kick that was thrust into his side, made him fall down, as he was too heavy to be sent flying.

The Garchomp quickly rolled to the side, as a pair of catty claws was about to tear his face. After that, the dragon slammed his tail into the Purrloin as she was forced back.

Slasher proceeded to take the offense this time, as he used Earthquake to make the ground shake underneath them, which made the four Pokémon lose their balance. The one who was hit the hardest was the Lucario since he had a weakness against ground-typed moves.

The commander dashed forward in the direction of Brody, while his blades were shining, preparing to slash the Lucario. As he was about to strike with the classic X-shape, the Aura Pokémon blocked the attack with Close Combat, by kicking and punching to endure the force applied in the Dragon Claw attack the Garchomp used.

As the commander least was expecting something, he was struck in the back with a powerful Payback attack that was delivered by an angry Cheshire. Right after striking, the Purrloin made sure to get away, before getting hit again.

When Slasher turned back to attack the Lucario again, after attempting to strike the Purrloin, he was gone. Suddenly, the dragon was hit by a dark-pinkish aura that dazed him. Zila, who still was glowing after the Night Daze, charged the Garchomp with Sucker Punch. But the Zorua underestimated the dragon's reflexes, as his tail, which sent him flying further into the darkness of the Spear Pillar, struck him.

"Zila!" shouted the purple cat as she rushed after his flying body, which went somewhere in the blackness of the Spear Pillar.

"Hey, don't leave us fighting-," yelled jackal-alike Pokémon, but was interrupted when Slasher stomped on the ground several times with Bulldoze, which made the Lucario trip over the edge of the platform and fell on the hard ground were the crowd was gathered before. The Mach Pokémon turned around, as he heard a Snarl from the Mightyena.

"Looks like it's just us now, Rein, and you know I'm a lot stronger than you-," began the Garchomp, but was cut by a new voice.

"You forgot me," interrupted a Gabite with a red bandana covering his right eye as he advanced towards the commander. Everyone was silent, as the hard steps he took each time could be heard clearly. A small breeze made the wavy extensions on his blood red bandana flaunt, which made his entrance look very dramatic. The hateful look on his face was not unnoticed by the lord.

"Gabriel?! I thought I finally got rid of you, but it looks like that you come back every time. Came back for your throne and people again? They all belong to Rayquaza and me now! And-," said the Garchomp, but stopped and sidestepped just in time to dodge an in-coming claw.

"Just want to fight, as usual? You never said a lot anyway," assumed Slasher as he entered he battle stance again. Both dragons lowered their body a bit as they drew their one arm back, and one front while also staring each other down. Rein dropped her head low, and moved one of her forepaw back, and one in front just like the dragons, while snarling and showing her teeth too. They were all waiting for someone to make the first move…

* * *

As most of the fights now were in the front, the Umbreon walked silently through the middle of the Spear Pillar, trying to avoid looking at the dead bodies of both dragons and victims that were scattered around the place.

"Why… why did you… save me?" asked the Glaceon as she broke the silence in the area.

"Well… ehmmm… because… because I promised," answered Luna, who didn't have a better answer for her question.

"You risked your life… to save me… I'm really grateful," replied the Fresh Snow Pokémon as she hugged the Moonlight Pokémon's neck a bit tighter, pressing her cool body closer to his warm one.

"Well… I promised," responded the Umbreon with the same lame answer, as he blushed. The Glaceon just giggled at his embarrassment, and Luna decided to start a new conversation to spare him from this blushing.

"What's your name? Mine is Luna."

"Luna… Luna… isn't that a female name?" asked the ice-typed fox as she laughed weakly.

"Luna is a man's name!" answered the dark fox while blushing again.

"Heh heh, but it is beautiful name… mine… mine is-," replied the Glaceon, but started to scream with pure agony instead. The eardrums of the Umbreon rang very painfully as he jolted with a shock, and felt a heavy force push him down on the ground. He felt warm liquid travel down his body, while his eyes widened in shock as he turned his head only on see a horrifying sight. The Fresh Snow Pokémon that was resting on his back received a huge gash in her side as blood was spluttering out. Luna looked shocked at the one responsible for that wound.

"HA! You stupid brat, you should've killed me when you could. If I can't have her, no one can!" shouted the Gabite that Luna knocked unconscious, but the Umbreon couldn't care less about him right now. He looked into the azure blue eyes, and was shocked that she still tried to smile at him, when in that condition. He could detect a lot expressed in her face, but didn't really think of it while he continued to wait for the Glaceon to do something as she moved her face closer to his their muzzles almost touching.

"Ni… Nivia," stammered the Fresh Snow Pokémon as she flashed a smile to him one more time, before letting her grip on him go as she fell off the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Nivia? Nivia?! NIVIAAA!" cried Luna very loudly as he shook her, and hugged her body close sobbing in her bloodstained fur, while the echoes of his grief were ringing between the pillars. 'I should've made sure he was dead. Did I act too naïve? Because I don't want to take the lives of others? Even though they've done terrible things like this? If I had done that… things… things could've been different,' thought the Moonlight Pokémon, as tears of sorrow were running down his face, while the dragon was laughing manically at the scene.

"Haha, pathetic whip, can't fight without your girlfriend? This is the punishment for intervening with a holy sacrifice of Rayquaza," continued the Gabite as he was moving closer to him. The Umbreon slowly lifted his head to stare at the dragon that dealt the blow. The sadness and grief in his eyes were replaced with rage and fury, as he slowly stood up and waited gradually for the dragon to advance towards him.

"Oh? Are you letting me kill you without struggle? I guess you finally saw your mistake. I'll make sure-", interjected the sinful Gabite, but was interrupted as he lost control over his body. While he was stunned, he looked at the Umbreon that was starting to shine so much, that it nearly blinded him.

All the teal rings on Luna's body started to glow very brightly, so bright, that it illuminated the whole area around them. Small white particles seemed to be absorbed into the rings from the weak moonlight that was coming from above, which now also was starting to grow a lot stronger. The eyes of the Moonlight Pokémon shone sharply as well, which made it looked like flashlights. The jaw of the dragon dropped reflectively at the sight before him.

Abruptly, the Cave Pokémon was forced into the air as it gained a white outline, while it started screaming in pure pain. It instinctively moved its limps to its throat as the cry was starting to become hoarse, because of the immense pressure that was applied around the collar. The Gabite futilely tried to reduce the strangling force that was used, but it was pointless as the energy he could produce from his controlled body was almost nonexistent.

Suddenly, the body of the dragon started to jolt and the facial expression made it look like it was screaming, but nothing came out. Luna overloaded all the nerves in the Gabite's body as it started to shake violently. Small cracks could also be heard as the Moonlight Pokémon unleashed his fury, destroying the dragon's body from the inside out.

Lastly, the Umbreon proceeded to the mind. _'Your physical pain is nothing compared to the emotional pain I'm feeling right now, but, I'm going to make sure to get it as close as possible!'_ cried Luna inside the Gabite's head as he started to rip his mentality from his mind. The restrain of the Psychic was not enough to hold back the dragon anymore, as it started to scream with an ear-splitting frequency while Luna still continued. As the Umbreon was too lost in vengeance, he almost didn't hear someone calling for him.

"LUNA! There are three projectiles closing in on your location!" shouted Axel from far away, as he noticed the Umbreon was about to get hit.

"Huh? Axel-," replied the Umbreon, but was disturbed as he was hit by three Dragon Pulses which blasted him and the Glaceon somewhere far into the place where the crowd was. His body was very weakened, as he nearly pushed all of his capabilities a lot over their limits, which only was possible because it was fueled by his emotional distress and the energy he absorbed from the moonlight. The dead body of the Gabite fell down on the floor, as the restrains were gone.

"LUNA!" shouted the Shell Out Pokémon, and was about to go after him when three dragons blocked his way.

"You'll have to deal with us first," said one of them, as he started the fight between them and the Accelgor.

As they were fighting, no one noticed shadows of what looked like ducks examine the bodies of the two Eeveelutions…

**Author's note:**

**So, that was chapter 7. I'm sorry to say that there wasn't any new OCs here, and there's might be some time before a lot of them get's introduced, and you'll probably find out why next chapter. **

**-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: ?

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for such a huge delay on this chapter. I've recently been very busy with studies and hobbies, plus being distracted by a new game I've started playing PDOD, which is a Pokémon MMORPG(You should check it out!) and some photoshopping, which you can check out on my page! I don't want to drag this more now, so lets get stating already! As usual, thanks to everyone supporting me! It means a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…**

A dark fox grunted, as it slowly stirred in its deep slumber. The shadow that belonged to the tree, which it was located under didn't cover it completely from the sharp rays that the sun radiated, which currently were uncomfortably penetrating its eyelids. When it finally decided to reveal its eyes, which were shining in a similar golden way, it jerked its head up, while it already was standing on all fours with an expression on its face as if it found out that someone was staring at itself, when it still was sleeping.

'What the..? Not this again… how did I end here?' wondered the Umbreon as he looked around trying to find out were he was, while also thinking about recent events. The waves that clashed with the sandy shore not so far away from him confused him even more as his current location seemed too far out of mind.

'It's so hot out here…' thought the Umbreon while walking in the direction of the beach as he squeezed his eyes, because of a sudden strong breeze that was making the sand fly around, but still far away from the level of a sandstorm, but also from the eye-blinding light that was coming from above.

After reaching the water, he soaked his unpleasantly heated feline body in the cool liquid while letting out a content sigh. The only things that was above the blue and wavy surface, was his head and ears as he allowed them to rest on the top of the aquatic. After finding a more comfortable position in the low water, the Moonlight Pokémon turned his muzzle to face the direction that he arrived from.

'I'm stranded… on an island?! How did this happen?!' thought the dark fox already far from relaxed again, as he looked to his sides where he noticed the shores bend in a way, which created a circular form that also resembled a oval shape a bit. The Umbreon could of course not see the other side, but had the correct assumption as the environment around him really gave it away.

The Moonlight Pokémon learned that places with inartificial beaches and exotic plants like those that grew near the also exotic trees, were areas with a tropical climate. The fox was taught that these places usually were very warm and humid, which allowed the growth of different plants, plus being a good habitat to a lot of grass-typed Pokémon. And from most rumors he had heard, this kind of climate was most commonly found on islands.

Other than that, the giant mountain behind immense rainforest also revealed a lot, as the educated Umbreon recalled that a lot of islands were created from eruptions from volcanoes. The feline bodied Pokémon assumed that the volcano was under the sea, as the mountain in front of did not seem to have a hole on top. As he wondered about the environment, his thoughts soon turned into questions again, because of the remembering of certain events.

'Zila? Axel? Brody..? Purrloin..? Nivia..? Where are they..?' thought Luna nervously, as he the second time of his life felt truly alone, the first being the period before his meeting with the Zorua. He always had some kind of company wherever he was and in every situation, also while fighting or not. All the battles have been tackled together side by side, all his pleasant times have been shared; everything his has been was not done alone, but together. But now, he had no one as he already assumed he was left alone in this isolated place.

While these feelings travelled inside his mind, he really started missing "their" presence. The memories of Zila were visualized in his head, as he especially thought of the Zorua's cheerful mood, plus amusing conversations and comments, while the Umbreon also revealed a small smile and already seemed lost in his mind. The silent yet caring Accelgor was not eluded from his thoughts either, since the pictured Shell Out Pokémon was being showed in the Moonlight Pokémon's head as he recalled pleasant memories of him too, while the clever advices said by Axel still were quoted in his reasons. As it continued that way, Luna also thought of a certain loving Espeon and of course also the wise and caring Zoroark. Thinking of his times playing, learning, training and many other things made him miss them even more. It was like all these thoughts about his family warmed yet tore him up inside.

As his thoughts stayed on the same course, the Umbreon also started to think about the Lucario, that he recently befriended. The interesting stories he told, and the amusing experiences they shared in the very short amount of time, could not help but to make the dark fox chuckle a bit. Thinking about the latest experiences, he also recalled the recent thief that they saved, which now was following them. The Purrloin was oddly hanging a lot around Zila last when the Moonlight Pokémon saw her, which he thought a bit strange even though he was her savior.

The reflections of recent events still remained on unchanged a progression, as Luna ended up thinking about a certain Fresh Snow Pokémon. Now that he really had time to think about it, he felt a lot for the Glaceon just within the short timespan, that he was with her. These thoughts made the dark fox's face burn with a rosy red color, since the Moonlight Pokémon realized that he had been carrying the same icy fox on his back, having her extremely close to him too; he even hugged her! These thoughts also started to make the Umbreon to feel slightly uncomfortable, as he really didn't know what to feel about this, while having an unsure and unstable sensation building up inside him, as it lead to the cruel memories about a certain Gabite.

'Would Nivia be alive if I made sure he was finished? Would I even be here if that didn't happen? Or maybe I should've paid more attention to the surroundings instead of talking to Nivia?' thought Luna having these regrets, as the scene of the nasty dragon after it slashed the poor Glaceon's side was not forgot. The memories were blurred like the blood that leaked out from the blue fox was covering the happening itself. There was of course, more to that. The fury and sadness he felt was almost starting to be revived again, as the Moonlight Pokémon thought of his retaliation. Now, it really struck him hard because of his presently capable rational thinking, which also made the dusky fox let out a gasp as if someone got attacked without reason, after the brutal events played through his mind.

'Did I… did I really do that? That can't be right… I'm more reasonable that… Doing terrible things like that isn't me, plus I wouldn't have been hit by the other attacks if I was more wise in the situation… then… then my current situation could've be different… for the best, hopefully, and- UGH! Thinking about it doesn't help! …What should I do…' thought Luna completely lost in his chaotic thoughts, squeezing his eyelids tight together as it made visible wrinkles, trying to suppress the madness that was inside his head.

While his consciousness was too busy dealing with the recent fuss, he did not notice the water around was getting darker as he was starting to drift further away from the shore. When the Umbreon was far enough, the unknown force was slowly starting to reveal itself, as the slightly darkened water surrounding him was starting to form spiral around the fox's feline body, which almost resembled how a snake would choke it's victim to death.

However, the Moonlight Pokémon was too late to react, because of the already shadowy water around him was starting to take a shape, as it bubbled so much that it almost was making him float up to the surface, but only in a very short amount of time, as the creature showed itself while its dark ocean alike eyes glared into Luna's golden ones.

The Umbreon was so startled, that he did not react as the also feline-alike Pokémon warped its long-stretched tail tighter around his smaller body, as the dark-typed fox just continually stared at the head of his captor, which had fin-similarly ears and white ruff that it had around its neck, plus dark blue eyes.

Luna finally came to his senses, when a blue sphere of elemental energy was noticeable in the Vaporeon's mouth, if not the already squeezing pain he was exposed to, was finally gaining his attention.

He quickly pulled his right forepaw out, and punched the Bubble Jet Pokémon's cheek with Sucker Punch. This happened so fast, that the surprised Vaporeon did not have time to react, which made it fire its attack somewhere completely else as its head was turned unwillingly by the force of the hit.

While that blow temporally stunned the water-typed Eeveelution, the Moonlight Pokémon's rings and eyes started to glow, and soon after, a strong telekinetic force expanded from the Umbreon's graceful body, which was similar to a bubble, because the energy made circular waves enlarge from their epicenter in the sea.

'That… that felt so smooth and… powerful,' wondered Luna feeling a new sensation while using his psychic powers, which he had not felt before. He started to swim clumsily towards the beach again, as he finally got out from the Bubble Jet Pokémon's grip.

'I should've spent more time swimming…' thought the dark fox, having a hard time keeping himself afloat even in the low water. But when he was finally about to reach the shore, he felt something grabbing one of his hind legs and pulled in the deep ocean again.

"Ahhhhh-," cried a surprised Luna, but was cut off as the transparent-blue liquid started flooding his throat making him choke even more water while squeezing his eyes in discomfort.

'Oh shit,' thought the Umbreon as he saw the sea-blue form of the other Eeveelution again after opening his eyes once he lastly had controlled his choking. The Vaporeon was charging a blue ball of water again, and he could definitely not avoid it this time.

The Moonlight Pokémon took the attack head on, as the almost invisible pulses of water collided with his dusky body, which blasted him deeper and further into the sea.

Again and again, multiple pulses hit the poor fox as it pushed him further down in the ocean. When he finally hit the bottom of water, in the lower areas of course, the array of Water Pulses finally stopped. Even though it was in the lower area it was still deep for Luna, who was not use to the high pressure applied to him.

Suddenly, a long and blue tail smashed the Umbreon above, which struck him into the base of the ocean again, as it got a bit dusty because of the sand that was unbound when the Moonlight Pokémon collided with it.

Luna started choking again as two small paws grabbed him in the neck while also shaking him, making his head hurt as it hit the sand bottom many times. When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by a glare of pure hatred from the Vaporeon as it stopped banging fox's head onto the ground. But unfortunately, the Bubble Jet Pokémon started preparing an attack again instead.

_'What did I ever do to you?'_ whispered Luna inside the other Eeveeution's mind - when he stopped choking and gained concentration - as his last resort; trying to negotiate with the enemy. He knew, that he could not survive the immense pressure that the overly charging Hydro Pump had in storage. Hoping the foe had some sympathy was currently his only chance, as he tried to stare at the Vaporeon with the saddest expression he could make.

For awhile, the attempt seemed futile since the Water-Type still was preparing the attack, but stopped abruptly as something seemed to stun her while she was looking at the Umbreon's pair of golden eyes. The Moonlight Pokémon was surprised by the sudden stop, as he was positive that he was finished. Not only that, but he started to detect other kinds of feelings emitting from the mind of the Bubble Jet Pokémon, but he knew from experience, that he better not think too much about it.

'It's now or never I guess,' thought Luna, opening his mouth to reveal a small white bubble as he started to choke again. The surprised Vaporeon did not have to escape it, as it popped in between their faces. The firm grasp around he neck loosened, since the Water-Type seemed to collapse in the water as it started floating up to the surface.

A dark body followed the blue one, while the rays that the still bright sun emitted penetrated the water making them visible on their journey to the surface. The Umbreon passed out after using the air he had left in him to make the Yawn attack he used, which made the Bubble Jet Pokémon fall asleep, but he was not spared from the affect himself…

* * *

Awhile later…

"Ugh," groaned a certain Moonlight Pokémon, while throwing up the water the he choked when he was fighting. He had been unconscious for several hours, and just woke up recently with a throbbing feeling in his body.

It could be concluded as afternoon, since the sun was low on the west horizon radiating an orange and dim light over the dark-blue sky.

When the Umbreon was done emptying his stomach, it started groaning as he just threw everything he had ate up, which was not much.

'Aw man, I haven't eaten something in almost a whole day now,' thought Luna, while his belly still growled. He really needed to find something to eat soon, before he will pass out from starvation. But that thought was quickly pushed aside, as the fox's ears twitched while he quickly moved to the side as a bolt of lightning passed him, barely dodging it.

'What the… why does everyone attack me?! Are Umbreons a hated species here or what?!' wondered the Luna angrily, as he turned around to the his aggressor. But to his surprise, the Thunder Bolt was not aimed at him, but at a certain Bubble Jet Pokémon that was standing not too far away from him, which was engaged by a Jolteon.

'Why are they fighting? That Vaporeon must surely be aggressive, if she was the one who started it,' thought the Moonlight Pokémon. 'And 3 Eeveelutions gather in this small area? Wow, not so often I meet a lot of my own species…'

While the Dark-Type was sneaking up on them, the fight seemed one-sided as it was clear who had the advantage here. The Lightning Pokémon was of course the one, since it had supreme speed and type advantage against the Bubble Jet Pokémon, plus being on land, really gave it the benefit in this situation.

The Electric-Type was circling around the Vaporeon, dodging the futile pulses of water that the stationary water-typed Eeveelution was sending at it. As it finally was starting to tire out, the spiky-furred Pokémon sent a wave of electricity that struck the Bubble Jet Pokémon, which made it jolt and collapse on the ground while shaking.

'Thunder Wave, pretty effective; now the Vaperon is completely paralyzed and the Jolteon is free go,' thought Luna, but that quickly changed. 'Wait… is it going to kill the Vaporeon!? Then it was him that started fight? This must be solved another way…' understood the dark-typed fox, while observing the change of actions as he made up his mind.

Meanwhile, the Lightning Pokémon's body was sparkling with electricity as it started glowing a very bright manner which was blinding the near by observant, which in this case, was the Umbreon. Luna concluded that it was an exaggeratedly charged Thunder attack, as it clearly was an overkill attempt. But just when it was about to unleash it, a big bubble of water that was outlined with pink color struck the Jolteon as the Thunder backfired on itself.

Suddenly, the electric-typed Eeveelution exploded in a blinding white color, which created a shock wave that made Moonlight Pokémon lose his balance, and fall down on the ground. The dark fox rose up again when it was over, only to be greeted of the horrible smell of burnt Jolteon plus the nasty sight of what was left of its body.

'That… that wasn't supposed to happen… doesn't Jolteons have Volt Absorb? Then this must one of the few with Quick Feet… I'm sorry…' thought the shocked Umbreon as started to approach the equally surprised Vaporeon that still was disabled temporally.

When he was close enough, the Bubble Jet Pokémon turned its head shakily while staring at him with disbelieve. None of them said anything, while the Moonlight Pokémon waited for a response.

"Just kill me already and-," interjected the Vaporeon hatefully revealing her voice to be a girl, but was cut of from a startled Umbreon.

"Kill you already?! What are you talking about? I just want to know why you attacked me, where we are-,"

"I thought you were someone else…" said replied the Water-Type while its ears hung low with shame, as its attitude changed.

"Oh," responded Luna, deciding not to ask more about it. "Then… why did that Jolteon attack you?"

"Probably because he wanted points," answered the Vaporeon bitterly.

"Points..? What in Arceus' name are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" replied the Bubble Jet Pokémon just as surprised.

"Don't remember? I don't know! And I don't know where we are either…"

"Ah, I see. Well, where are at-," answered the Water-Type, but was interrupted yet again, this time because of the Dark-Types shift of attention.

"Hey, look over there," interjected Luna as he could see something in a distance. The object they were trying to perceive was only visible due to the reflection of the sun's rays, and the thing thing responsible for it was a lens…

**Author's note:**

**So, what's all this about? The first plot twist in my story! We'll more about that the next couple of chapters, which are going to focus on Luna. We'll also see what happened to the other characters soon, but not now. I hope you liked it :)**

**EDIT: If anyone is going to comment about the syntax, I already noticed some flaws, so that's already come to my attention... yeah...**

**-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Explanations

**Greetings! Here's the new chapter! Sorry again for the recent slow updates… life and other things has been me occupied… xD Updates from now on would probably take this long… yeah… sorry D: Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…**

Luna was confused, however, it was not in the same way as if he got hit by a Confusion Ray, which usually was the main meaning of the word "confuse" in his daily conversations. Everything was so sudden that it seemed so out of mind, like if logic did not make sense.

He tried to find the object causing the blinding light again, but ended up looking at the sun instead.

The orange sphere of light was located at edge of the horizon, making the emitted rays shine brilliantly in their direction. Because of his wet fur, he shivered a bit as the all warmth literally blew away from his body, because of a sudden breeze. The waves started to grow, and it nearly hit the duo, as the sand around started to become a nuisance yet again.

If not the bad weather interfered with his deep thoughts, the other Eeveelution's voice surely did. "What did you see? Hello? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh?" replied Luna, as his conscious was divided to all of his senses again instead of just his mind. He blushed in embarrassment when he noticed that he had somehow been staring at the Vaporeon unconsciously instead of somewhere random while he was too busy thinking. "Oh, I'm very sorry about that. I was… distracted."

"Oh? I can distract you a bit more, if you'd like to," responded the Bubble Jet Pokémon with sly smile, while trying to move but ending up jolting painfully again.

"Ehm…" said the Umbreon, who was oblivious to the flirting the other Eeveelution was doing. But the one thing he did notice was that she was injured and hurt. "C'mon, let me help you. Let's see if we can find some Cheri Berries for you; that should hopefully heal your paralyzed condition. You seem honest about yourself."

"Oh… thanks," replied the Vaporeon with a little disappointment, but she did not give up her hopes yet. "Just don't try anything funny, okay?"

"Oookay?" answered the Moonlight Pokémon with utter confusion, but dismissed the comment, as it could not be processed in his head. The dark fox focused his mind on the Water-Type, and soon after a white-pinkish outline surrounded the Bubble Jet Pokémon, which made it hover a bit over the ground.

"I thought you were going to carry me, but this is… very convenient I guess," said the other Eeveelution with yet another feeling of disappointment.

"Your body is bigger than mine, so this is indeed more convenient," replied Luna, while walking away from the shore in the direction of the rain forest, as the Vaporeon floated by his side. The sounds of all of the surroundings were much more hearable now, since the Water-Type was starting to get too paralyzed to talk.

The walk itself was uneventful, but that was not noticeable, as the expression on the Umbreon face did not show any signs of boredom. The Dark-Type was constantly turning its head to the side, and also looking behind sometimes, keeping a 360-degree guard, since the he was getting a bit paranoid after the multiple ambushes in the short timespan.

A small hidden smile formed on the Moonlight Pokémon's face, as a Cheri Berry bush finally was visible in their sight. The Bubble Jet Pokémon was gentle lowered to the spiky, but yet soft grassy surface, unburdening Luna's mind. But there were still tasks to be done, since the Umbreon had to get some Cheri Berries for the status-inflicted Water-Type.

The golden eyes of his shined yet again, as the small outlines of Psychic encircled the medical fruits. The Dark-Type plucked a couple of them, while making sure applying the right pressure so they would not get squashed. When he was supplied with enough berries, he selected one from his stock and offered it to the stunned Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokémon just started him while jolting now and then, making dark fox shrug sheepishly as he remembered that the other Eeveelution was paralyzed.

"Heh heh, forgot that," said Luna walking over to the Vaporeon's face, overshadowing it from the moon that was starting to become visible on the dark sky. Blocking the light source above was not a problem for the Umbreon, since he could be one himself. His teal colored ring on his forehead glowed luminously down on the blinded Bubble Jet Pokémon's face.

"Ehm… sorry about that, but a little bit light is always nice to have in a situation like this," explained the Dark-Type while putting his paws on each side of the Water-Type's mouth. "I need to force feed you, since you can't eat that yourself… yeah… please try to relax."

After a lot of effort, Luna managed to get her mouth open. His eyes glowed yet again, as the berry from before was floating towards them. While that was happening, the Vaporeon's forepaw suddenly smacked the Umbreon's, which somehow made it glide into her mouth. The dark fox did not understand what was happening until the other Eeveelution's jaw closed around his forepaw. The Moonlight Pokémon squeezed his eyes in pain, while retracting his paw from the Bubble Jet Pokémon's mouth, and was about to retaliate with Sucker Punch until he realized it probably just was an accident. The shocked expression on the Vaporeon's face made his ears hang low with shame.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, old habits never die…" explained Luna while quickly feeding the Cheri Berry to the Water-Type, as he noticed that her mouth coincidencially was open. The Vaporeon chewed it, and signs of ease were clearly visible, as she gently started to move her body again.

"Aaaaah… that felt much better. Thank you! And it's all right; I would have done the same thing, I think," thanked the Bubble Jet Pokémon as she tried to stand, but ended up falling down on her tail.

"I recommend lying down for a while before moving again; the effect doesn't kick in that fast," said the Umbreon, while licking his bleeding forepaw, not minding the hardly visible saliva that still was stuck on his fur. This was not unnoticed by the Water-Type.

"I'm also sorry for biting you; I couldn't resist! It just tasted… so good! I wonder if the rest of your body is just as delicious, or even better!" replied the Vaporeon with a wink. Luna was obviously oblivious to the hidden meaning of her words, as his face expression was visibly puzzled.

"Okay, that was really… creepy… but thank you?" responded Moonlight Pokémon while thinking so much about her words that his head started to hurt. After some awkward silence, he decided to start a new conversation. "So… what's your name? Mine is Luna."

"Luna Lu-na Luuu-naaa," mused the Vaporeon seeming to have fun saying the name, "isn't that a girl name?"

"Luna is a man's name!"

"That's what they all say."

"…"

"Mine is Pluvia, by the way," started Pluvia after Luna seemed to be quiet. "Something wrong?" asked the Water-Type after awhile, since the Umbreon still appeared to be mute.

'Pluvia… Nivia…' thought Umbreon, as he heard the Bubble Jet Pokémon's name. The memories of the Glaceon's body, and all the other painful things that seemed to be forgotten, returned to him again. Her words of gratitude were of course not gone either. He was almost lost in thoughts again, if not the weak pulse of water that hit his face snapped him out of it.

"It's very rude to ignore others, you know; especially when you're the one asking the questions," interrupted the Vaporeon and faked an offended face.

"Huh? Sorry about that… Pluvia" apologized Luna,"Plu-via Pluuu-viaaa plupluplupluplu-."

"That's my thing! It's not fun when you do it!" pouted the Bubble Jet Pokémon, but ended laughing anyway just as much as the Umbreon.

"Your face shows otherwise!" chuckled Luna. Their laugher ended after awhile, as everything amusing has it's limited duration. In the midst of the awkward silence, the dark fox recalled one of his questions unanswered. "So… can you please tell me what all this is about now?"

"I'm freezing a bit right now, " replied Pluvia pretending a shiver, "but if you'd lie beside me and keep me warm, I'll be able to."

"…I don't really consider myself warm, but meh, make yourself comfortable," responded the Umbreon, not really realizing that the polite words in his sentence had other meanings, "I just want to know the cause behind all this," finished the Moonlight Pokémon, while walking over to "freezing" Vaporeon and laid down beside her. The Water-Type immediately responded to this by wrapping her long tail around the Dark-Type, pushing her slender body against his "making herself comfortable".

"I'm comfortable now," said Pluvia, letting out a content sigh, "you're very hot."

"Ehm… that's good… eeh thank you," replied Luna, who was feeling comfy and yet awkward, plus he was indeed starting to get "hot" and his flushing face was just one out of the many clues, "then please proceed with your narration…"

"Do you really still want to hear it?" pouted the Bubble Jet Pokémon pressing herself even tighter to the uncomfortable Moonlight Pokémon, as she really did not feeling like telling it, but doing other things.

"If not it was obvious enough; yes, I would very much like to hear it," responded the dark fox, as he was getting slightly impatient from all of the distractions the blue one was trying to make.

"Fine then," frowned Pluvia, but the fake grimace was very much noticeable as she was too pleased pretending to be unpleased, "it all started when…"

* * *

_I woke up in a dark room. I wasn't sure if I was home sleeping in my bed, 'cause I could feel the cold floor beneath my body. At first, I was very confused because the last thing I remember doing was attending a public party eating, drinking, dancing, you know? When I think of it now, someone probably spiked our drinks and food… yeah, that's probably what happened… but on to the important stuff; the creepy thing was I could feel something lean up against, when I first woke up. It felt very spiky and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do, so I just screamed hoping all this would just go way, and wake up at the party realizing I probably was very drunk or something. But that was of course not what happened. Instead, my panic reaction released a series of chain reaction, as probably everyone in the room started to scream or shout. It was almost like chaos itself was unleashed as attacks started flying around in the endless void of our room, and I could feel myself getting electrocuted as the creature beside probably used some kind of electric attack. Knowing myself, I retaliated with a shower of boiling water, and the sound of impact was very much hearable, plus one more scream was added to the assortment of chaos._

_But then, something happened. Suddenly, some clicking sounds could be heard all over the place, and rows of blinding light started to shine one after one. After the dazed feeling in my eyes finally was over, the sight of our room almost gave me a heart attack. Why? Almost the whole room was filled with Eeveelutions! Flareons, Glaceons, Leafeons, you name it, and even Eevees! Small children crying for their mommy was there! So many of the world's most rare creatures gathered at such a small place._

_Not everyone was awake. I saw some cages behind me, where a group of shiny Eevees, an injured Glaceon, and some other shiny Eeveelutions were hold. Maybe you where one of those, since you say don't know? And do you know what was even more wicked? I recognized a few of them from our party! And I funny enough, that party was for Eeveelutions only! Suspicious indeed, no?_

_Well, the room itself was formed like a theatre. We were located at audience seats, while there was a scene yet to be opened. Yet to be opened? Yeah… it was revealed almost right after, as the automatic curtains was dramatically drawn aside, which revealed a giant monitor. Suddenly, a smiley that consisted of a ":" and a "D" (":D") was shown on the big screen. The floor in front of the display was opened, and out came an Alakazam and a Porygon Z. It was very… random, and I was very confused since they're the only ones who aren't Eeveelutions. A floating PC could also be seen, and I concluded it was for the Alakazam, since the Porygon Z probably had direct connections to their server. After that, the Alakazam lifted one of his spoons up to his mouth._

_"Testing testing," said the Alakazam into the spoon, like it was microphone, "yes, it looks like this is working."_

_"But you don't need that Sammy," interjected the Porygon Z through all of the hidden speakers in the room with a overly cheerful and robotic voice, "I can just speak for you! Everyone likes-."_

_"How many times have I told you not to call me Sammy?! MY. NAME. IS. SAM! Get it!? S-A-M. And I would rather be mute, than having some one like you to speak for me."_

_"Don't say such things, Sammy," responded the Porygon Z as the smiley changed from ":D" to "D':", "you really hurt my feelings when you say that."_

_"And you're making me look like an idiot! Now, shut the hell up!" yelled the Alakazam so loud, that everyone probably would be deaf if he was talking into his spoon. The smiley still remained unchanged. "I apologize for this confusion my stupid college has caused. I'm Sam, as you now probably know, and the imbecile over there is-."_

_"-Porygon Z-3.14159265, but you can call me PZ! We're your host for this incredible project!" interrupted PZ, as the smiley on the monitor changed to a happy one again. "You're all going to be filmed! And guess what? This going to be on TV! Yes you heard me right! You're all going to be stars!"_

_"YAY!" squeaked an Espeon from the crowd. I wasn't sure what all this was about, but I continued to listen carefully anyway._

_"That's the spirit! High-five!" replied PZ happily and high-fived the "lucky" Eeveelution._

_"If you survive, that is," muttered Sam while that was happening, "and don't think you're special. You're all expendable. Except one of you, that is…" That last comment really made me think a lot._

_"Oh yesh, Sam has mentioned something important there! You'll naturally need to survive this in order to use your fame! Now, why do I say that? Because all of this is about survival! Firstly, you'll be left on this island," said the Porygon Z while a picture of the exotic island popped on the screen. A lot of squeal and gasps could be heard in the room, as everyone still was oblivious to the real deal. The Alakazam was about to say something into his spoon again, but nothing could be heard from where I was standing._

_"Why won't this dammed piece of shit work!?" yelled Sam to his own embarrassment as it finally worked, while everyone was having a headache from the shouting._

_"Why indeed, Sam? It's spoon! Isn't that 'clear'?" asked PZ, as the room fell silent. "Aww c'mon guys! That was funny, wasn't it? Spoons are 'clear', you know? So the answer should be 'clear' hahahahaha," continued the Porygon Z laughing at it own joke, while only the Espeon from before was laughing with him._

_"Dude, that was really lame, man," interjected a Flareon from the crowd, "Sammy's spoon probably got DC'ed or something-."_

_"MY NAME IS SAM DAMMIT!"_

_"Dude, chill man," replied the scared Flareon, walking a few steps back shakily._

_"Don't tell me to chill when you're the Fire-Type!"_

_"UH! You just got owned, there!" interjected PZ, "But Sammy, you really need some anger managements-."_

_"Anger managements?! I'm not the one that needs a screen to show my emotions."_

_"UUH! You just got owned yourself, dude!" retaliated the Flareon. I laughed hard at the scene, and I almost thought that this was a part of our party._

_"Sammy," said PZ as the smiley changed to a sad one again, "you're really hurt my feelings when you say that."_

_"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't care!" shouted Sam angrily, "we need to get on with the explanation! I have other things to do, too."_

_"Oh yeah, lol, I forgot about that," responded PZ with happy mood and smiley again, as a lot of Eeveelutions stared dumfounded at him, "Aww, come one guys! You're a really boring group! Lol, you know? Laughing out loud, no?"_

_"No," answered a random Umbreon from the gathering._

_"Dude, you don't know 'lol'?" asked the Flareon from before with an overly shocked expression on his face._

_"I'm a girl…"_

_"Dude…"_

_"Will you just shut up?! Do you want to starve and die immediately when you arrive at your destination? NO?! THEN LISTEN! YOU ARE GOING-," yelled Sam, but was interrupted as a very sad voice entered their speakers._

_"PZ! PZ!" yelled a Porygon, as it entered the room with its head low. "P2 called me dumb." A new sad smiley was added on to the screen._

_"That's because you are dumb!" interjected a new voice, while an angry smiley was added to the collection. The one responsible revealed itself to be a Porygon 2, as it entered the ordeal._

_"P2, how many times have I told you to speak nice to P1?" asked PZ with a hint of authority, "now, apologize to P1."_

_"I am sorry, P1," apologized the Porygon 2, but the tone of his voice said otherwise._

_"That's okay P2, just don't say that again," accepted P1, oblivious to P2's real feelings._

_"Aww," said a lot of us from the crowd, including myself, as I was really starting to believe this was a part of the party, since the was a bit too amusing._

_"THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" cried Sam, storming out of the room angrily._

_"I feel sorry for you, Sammy! You don't know what you would be missing!" shouted PZ after him, but that was naturally nothing more than a futile attempt. "Where was I again? Oh yes, you will all be recorded and we'll make it look like a reality show, when it really is survival and killing! Yes, I'm not kidding! The rules are pretty simple; you get one point for killing someone, and you'll get off the island when you have 10 points. And just for fun, I'm going to demonstrate how to kill someone."_

_Suddenly, 3 balls of elemental energy formed before the Porygon Z, and he shot them towards the Espeon that was standing in front of him. The poor Espeon didn't have time to react, as the spheres struck her head, making her blood splatter on to those unlucky enough to stand beside her. This of course caused a lot of chaos among us, and I was already at the back of the crowd screaming with the others. It surprising you and the other unconscious people didn't wake up form it; it was really REALLY loud._

_"Don't you just love killing people? I can already feel the wave of joy wash over me every time I even think about it," said PZ while everyone started at him very shocked from what just happened, "I can already imagine all the people that want us to advertise for their product or something; we're going to make millions! Though, that isn't our real intention. We need data and money for our research; that's why we have you guys! While everyone thinks this of a show, we're actually really using it collect data! Lots of data! Everything you do! Plus we get a lot of money for it! Isn't that just great?! I think I've told you too much already. How about we just start now? Have a nice day!"_

* * *

"And that was the last thing I remember," said Pluvia after finally finishing her telling. The sky was a bit cloudy, but the piercing light of the moon was still visible. Other than their breaths, the only thing hearable was the small melodies played by the wind, as they travelled through the forest of large island. Luna's face was totally blank. The words of the Vaporeon were still being processed in his head, as well the recent events. 'I have to kill 9 more to get away from this place?! I don't if I even could kill one more…'

"So basically, I need 10 points to get off this island. Why didn't you say that instead of telling whole story?" asked Luna after awhile, breaking the silence between them.

"But you got to admit, it was interesting, right?" responded the Bubble Jet Pokémon, while nuzzling the Moonlight Pokémon's neck, still having a tight grip on him.

"You made it sound fun, when it really wasn't," chuckled Luna futile trying to get out of Pluvia's warm embrace, but ended up stopping, as a part of him did not mind it.

"Why, thank you," laughed the Water-Type, "but I really feel like sleeping now so sweet dreams, Luna."

"Good night," whispered the Dark-Type. He raised his head to look at the moon, as his rings and eyes started to glow, feeling waves of energy surge through him. 'I hope the others are doing better than me…" thought Luna and sighed…

**Author's note:**

**So, that was chapter 9! Hope it was good :) I tried something new in this one, which is writing it in someone POV. How was it? Good? Bad?**

**In the next chapter we'll be going back to the other OCs, so that's going to be interesting too.**

**Feel free to check out the link on my page by the way! It's some of my "art" which is my recent interest, and I would appreciate your thoughts on it :)**

**I've also noticed that last chapter got fewer reviews than all the others. I really appreciate reviews, so please review if you have time!**

******-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pre-Aftermath

**Hello guys! Here is the 10****th**** chapter of my story! I've never thought writing so much before! Not voluntary anyway xD I apologize deeply for an yet another delay. I've been very busy. I always feel like that there is never enough hours on a day… well but here it is anyway! This is actually one of the chapters I decided to cut, since it turned out to be longer than I thought, plus I felt like I couldn't drag my schedule any longer. **

**After some valuable feedback from some of you(Thanks a lot!), I decided to do most of this in POV. I had a little trouble stating it up, but it turned out well I hope. I don't really think I should say more right now, so let get started! A new OC is going to appear! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and some OCs…**

* * *

"Zila! Zila! ZILA! Wake up! Please…" I heard someone call my name. My head was throbbing, and I slow lifted my paw to rub it, but it felt rather painful than comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see faint purple colors, as the rest of my sight was void-alike. The dazing vision lasted awhile, until I could perceive two green pupils.

"Cheshire?" I asked. I suddenly felt all her weight upon me, while hugging me, saying she happy that I was okay. I wasn't really surprised, since she hung around me all day, but it still felt… weird, somehow. I'm not comfortable being so close to others that I barely know yet, but on the other side, being the usual outgoing guy I am, I guess… it's okay.

My attention was divided after hearing a particular voice scream something, which I couldn't determine. The echoes of the cry was bouncing back and forth, between the many pillars around here, rebounding the loud sound, making me here them multiple times, just from different directions.

The nervousness from hearing that scream "woke" my mind up again, as endless of thoughts about why it came, traveled through my head. I didn't have any doubt of the source; it was Luna. The Umbreon's voice was of course stuck in my head, after hearing it everyday in the many years that passed. My thinking almost resembled my brothers', as fearful visions of what could've caused it was planted in my consciousness. 'Did he get injured? Or did he… no, that's not what caused it,' I thought, while I tried to suppress the uncomfortable reflections of could've happened.

I was so worried about my brother's wellbeing that I completely forgot the fight that was happening not too far away, and the Devious Pokémon that again was trying to get my attention.

"Zila..? Are you there?" Cheshire asked, shaking my scratched body. It seemed to work as it indeed broke my chain of thoughts. I motioned her to get off me, as I wanted to stand on all fours again, as well as being able to speak. Properly.

"Sorry," apologized the purple cat, "I was just very worried, and glad to see you alright."

"It's fine." I accepted her apology, not really knowing what else I should say. Providentially, the battle cries coming from the near opening reminded me of the still ongoing fight. "C'mon let's go and help the others; as you city people say: 'the show must go on,' or in this case; the fight."

"Let's give that lousy dragon some payback!" responded Cheshire, as she smirked. I returned the gesture. Even after being beaten, it felt like our hopes rose again.

As we advanced as the direction of the sounds of cries, I couldn't help but notice the still bodies that lay on the cold ground beneath my feet. It was surely an uncomfortable sight, and trying to look somewhere wasn't an option, as they were to many that it almost was unavoidable. Cheshire didn't seem too bothered on the outside, but when observing the manner of her reactions – and by that I mean walking close to me, I can conclude that she is still afraid, even when it isn't too visible.

But really, who wouldn't be frightened when walking through a dusky area with bodies lying everywhere, not knowing if creatures are hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike at the right time? Well, Luna would probably know since he is psychic, but he isn't here… I really hope he is okay.

Shortly, the shape of fighting Pokémon was more visible, as I could see the Gabite from before, fighting along with the Mightyena, which I heard whose name was Gabriel and Reinforce, or Rein for short. Sadly, the Garchomp seemed to be the one that was winning, as he was fighting smoothly against both of my "allies." As they say: "your enemy's enemy is your ally," and that is indeed the situation right now.

The Gabite swiftly dodged multiple lunges coming from his final evolution, as he jumped side to side with his strong legs. He seemed to be on the defensive, as he once in awhile used Earthquake to keep Slasher at distance. Unfortunately for the Mach Pokémon, one of the near by pillars fell down, which blocked his way.

Cheshire and I wasn't spared from the affects of the Earthquake either, as the foundation of the pillars crumbled, and started to fall as well. Luckily, none of them were in range of squashing us, but the cloud of dust that was left behind was certainly bugging.

I kept coughing, until I could feel someone pat my back, which made the coughing stop after awhile. I thanked the Purrloin for helping, as we continued through the even more unperceivable area. That hit I took must've sent my flying somewhere far away, now that I thought about it.

The "smoke screen" dissolved shortly, and navigating wasn't as much as pain anymore. Eventually, we finally reached the battleground. Slasher was now fighting the Mightyena, but the Gabite was nowhere visible.

Rein snarled at the commander, showing her sharp teeth. The Snarl didn't seemed to affect the too much, as it still advanced towards her, with his arms in each side, glowing brightly.

A blue barrier formed around Rein, just as the sharp claws on the dragon's arms was about to cut the wolf's head off. When the Mach Pokémon finished his futile slashing, the Bite Pokémon quickly took the offensive, ramming herself into Slasher immediately when the shield between them broke.

The dark wolf was now lying on top of the blue dragon, ready to finish him off, but unfortunately, the Garchomp kicked her in the stomach, knocking her off him. Luckily, she wasn't sent as far as I was, but she seemed unconscious. This wasn't good. Now we're one person less to fight him.

As I in this rare occasion tried to think of a strategy, Cheshire decided to attack. She rushed towards the oblivious Garchomp leaving trials of shadow behind her. The Night Slash landed successfully on Slasher's back, and the Mach Pokémon actually bulged a bit. When he turned around, trying to find the source inflicting his pain, as met by a pair of claws. But before the Devious Pokémon really could do some damage with Fury Swipes, she was knocked away by the backside of one of his claws.

I decided to intervene too, as I fired a Shadow Ball, which distracted the Garchomp long enough to let Cheshire get away from his lethal blades. Taking a dangerous risk, I charged Slasher with body flared up with shadowy flames, and rammed into his stomach, knocking the air out him. My Foul Play really seemed to do the job, as I actually knocked him down!

Not only that, but the Mach Pokémon was suddenly knocked into the air, as the Gabite with the red bandana appeared from the hole where the Garchomp was lying.

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw a blue sphere of Aura intercept the body of the blue dragon. The kinetic force of the impact and explosion blasted Slasher down on the ground yet again, and the contact with the sacred floor was so powerful, that it formed another cloud of dust.

Luckily, it was blown away by a sudden breeze this time. That saved me from more coughing, and itchy eyes. I was surprised to see Mach Pokémon already on his feet again, but the scratches on his rough skin were very visible though. He watched all our movement with concentration, waiting for someone to attack. Well, until a particular Lucario broke the silence anyway.

"I'm back!" he interjected like there wasn't a fight, "next time, save some more for me; no one hurts a lady and gets away with it!" We all stared at like he was going to something more, but nothing came. I was getting inpatient and considered to start the fight again, as nothing happened.

That is until something else occurred. I turned my head back – completely forgetting about Slasher, to see something illuminate the whole back area. The moon seemed to glow brighter, and it looked like a ray was emitted from it, and expectedly, it hit the source of the eye-blinding light.

When the intense brightness reached its peak, I felt a shockwave surge through me. The intense power I could feel made me stumble a bit, but I eventually regained balance. I had a good idea of who was responsible, but something didn't feel right.

Remembering the so-called battle we're having, I turned my face back to observe everyone else's reaction. Watching their response, I concluded that they could feel it too. I noted the still distracted Garchomp, so I chose to fire a Shadow Ball at Mach Pokémon. Well, it about time we started again anyway.

Slasher didn't seem to notice what was heading at him, since I charged the attack the in the shadows. The blob of shadow successfully struck him, as the blue dragon stumbled a few steps back. Everyone's attention shifted towards him again, while smoke still emitted from the area of impact.

As it seemed like he was going to retaliate, a scream of pure agony penetrated my eardrums, sending shivers down my spine like I've never felt before. The Garchomp's sudden jolting and shuddering indicated that even he seemed genuinely afraid! That was certainly something. I think.

The horrifying scream lasted for a while, but then it suddenly stopped. Something was about wrong about it though. It was like it didn't "finish", but just stopped abruptly. It was very confusing, as I didn't have any idea of whom it could've be. I'm positive that it wasn't Luna or Axel.

I was starting to think that I'm thinking too much about things, like Luna. Why? Because Garchomp already was engaged by the Gabite again, fighting without us. I rushed towards the Mach Pokémon with my body clocked with dark energy. We had the advantage now, I thought as I charged in the direction Slasher.

Just as I was about to strike him, came something that even the strongest psychics couldn't predict. It was Axel, but there is more to that; he was actually shouting! And not just anything, but Luna! Luna! What was happening back there?

Completely forgetting I was charging towards the enemy, I missed my target, but instead, collided with something entirely else. It was the Gabite. Unfortunately, he was standing on the edge of platform, so I unintentionally knocked both of us off it, plus knocking myself unconscious in the process…

* * *

_~Normal POV_

While two valuable allies left the battlefield, the Mach Pokémon seemed to gain the upper hand again. Brody was staring to struggle against the Slasher's ground attacks, and while Cheshire didn't have problems avoiding them, the damage she could deal to the blue dragon from her current position was not going to help a lot right now.

The Lucario fired a few Aura Spheres now and then, trying to make the Garchomp stop his ground shaking. It seemed to work, as the blue dragon indeed had to stop, since he did not want to get hit again by one of the blue orbs.

Taking the risk of getting hit by more ground attacks, the jackal-alike Pokémon rushed towards him with great speed and jumped into the air just before collision, positioning his right foot in front of him, while aiming for Slasher's head. Unfortunately, the Mach Pokémon seemed to anticipate this, as he blocked the Hi-Jump Kick, but fortunately, it was only with the backside of his dangerous blade.

Even though Aura Pokémon's move was blocked, he still succeeded in getting closer. Very close, actually. Now he had the chance to use his melee attacks, which was the kind of moves he was specialized in.

After balancing himself, Brody formed a Bone Rush staff in both of his paws, blocking one of the blue dragon's claws with something similar to an x-shape. Waiting for the right time – and with that I mean when the Garchomp withdrew his arm, the Lucario lunched an array of blows and kicks at the Mach Pokémon. Unluckily, Slasher parried all of the hits just as swiftly as they came.

Cheshire was of course not left out of the fight. While those two were busy in their close combat, she took the opportunity of sneaking up on the Dragon-Type. Waiting for the perfect moment, she lunged at Slasher, striking him with Assurance, which dealt more damage than usual, as the Garchomp already was struck before that. The Mach Pokémon was pushed forward and met a burning foot, which kicked him back again.

Crouching into a shielding position, raising his blades before his main body, the blue dragon proceeded to block more in-coming kicks and punches from the jackal-alike hound, plus sidestepping some of the purple cat's swift slashes.

The duo was really starting to get the offensive; they were pushing the dual type back. But, something seemed off; it was like, he was letting them.

Unnoticed by the pair, they were nearing the edge of their platform yet again. Unluckily, they were entirely oblivious as they were too busy attacking Slasher. Suddenly, the Garchomp roared loudly, confusing the twosome, and stomped into the ground powerfully, making it shake uncontrollably.

"Oh sh-," cried Brody, losing balance and tripped of the platform again. Falling down again must have hurt, but it is not lethal at least, and a Steel-Type like him should handle these things without too many problems.

When the earthquake stopped, Cheshire was hanging with her paws clutching at the edge. Even in the very dim light available, she was not unnoticed by the Mach Pokémon. It approached her slowly, staring down and her with a humiliating smirk on its face. He was just about to stomp on what was left of her support, but a sphere of shadowy energy hit him before he could do anything. He was just about of himself, but regained balance in time. Turning his head around, he faced a certain high priest of Rayquaza.

"I thought I got rid of you," said Slasher, as the Mightyena approached him. He was definitely annoyed right now. He already completed his objective, but these guys seemed to drag it even longer then necessary. "You won't prove to be much of a nuisance anyway."

"Nope! I was just having a nice nap," replied Rein with a wide grin completely healed, "and as you might think, I'm not by myself right now. I have some – 'reinforcements,' and the guy says he knows you."

"Knowing how stupid he is, he probably can't remember," agreed someone in the shadows. Two red eyes illuminated in the void of the area, and mechanical-alike sounds were hearable with each step he took, making the ground rumble. Though, it was probably just for making his entrance exaggeratedly dramatic. He probably could have done more about it, but that would just be a waste of time.

"YOU!" shouted Slasher, as he noticed the crossbone x-shape that was on the Iron Leg Pokémon's face. Even in the faint light, the turquoise-colored clear body shone somewhat brightly. The Bite Pokémon curiously watched as the scene unfolded itself.

"You don't have to fake that. I know you don't remember; I've just read your weak mind," taunted the Metagross, while slowly walking towards the Garchomp, who actually seemed on the edge of losing his temper. No one talked to him like that! And he would show him what his weak mind was capable of.

"Arrrgh!" cried the Mach Pokémon, charging at the Iron Leg Pokémon with his blades glowing brightly. The robot-alike Pokémon faked a yawn, and lifted one of his four iron legs to block the attack.

"You don't have to tap my leg; I know you're there," provoked turquoise-colored Pokémon, while the attack just bounced futile off his strong armor. The Metagross lifted his other front leg, as the "fingers" arranged themselves into to a sharp tip, while the whole leg glowed. This of course happened faster than most people would think – including the Garchomp, since the Iron Leg Pokémon smashed the Meteor Mash into him before he could do anything other than staring at it.

The Mach Pokémon was sent crushing into one of the few standing pillars, as it crumbled to dust upon contact with the blue dragon. He grunted, as he weakly rose up – pushing some small rocks off him, almost falling down again.

"Wow Slasher, I thought you were stronger then that!" exclaimed the Metagross genuinely surprised. His eyes glowed as he did not receive an answer, and the Garchomp bulged a bit. "Oh, Guard Split. So that was what-,"

"DAMN YOU!" shouted blue dragon, thrashing all his pride as he levitated in the air and started to fly away, fleeing from the fight. He could not win now, especially when they had him on their side. He had already done what was needed to be done, and at least he found a valuable excuse to escape.

"I just took a picture of this! Be sure to check the newspapers next morning!" joked the Iron Leg Pokémon, as continued to shout humiliating comments after the fleeing Mach Pokémon. Such a coward. He had come here only to find his person of interesting escaping.

"Nice job," congratulated the Bite Pokémon, as she walked over to him. "I've never understood how his species could fly… and did you really take a picture? I didn't see any flashes."

"Nah, I just said that to annoy him, and so he had more to worry about. Besides-,"

"Can someone help me?!" shouted a desperate Devious Pokémon, as she still clung to the edge of the platform. The duo chuckled sheepishly, remembering that they probably should help their fallen allies out – at least before the media get the guts to show up anyway.

* * *

Come on, Vee! Your customer – or client as she called it, better be here soon; we have been waiting him for two hours! What is taking so long? Did he change his mind? Probably. What is she selling to him anyway? I had no idea, but yet, I have been waiting by her side, awaiting this person to show up.

We were at the outskirts of the city; places were the wonderful technology and similar things didn't reach. The nearby lamp on its light pole was smashed, so it was definitely a bit dark. I could probably find something to burn if I'd like to, but Vee might not like that. I didn't want to displease her; that could ruin my reputation! But, what do I want to do with it anyway? I've never found enlightenment being mercenary, and I probably never will…

I was stading near a trashcan, trying to prevent my tails from touching the foul thing, while the Froslass was floating peacefully over it. The last people I've seen around here was a family of Rattatas, but they ran away with their tails between their legs when they saw the form of the Snow Land Pokémon, much to her dismay actually.

Vee was still eating her Chery Berry ice cream, of course, not the one from yesterday, but her third one today. Doesn't she get tired of the same taste? I wondered what she was thinking about all the time we've been waiting. She must have something to occupy her time with, but what?

"What are you doing?" Well, I had to find something to do, so I asked her. I'm already starting to wonder what kind of response she'll give me for asking a question. Well, she didn't even answer, so I decided to ask again.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" she asked, as I nodded. Of course, who else would it be? She was the only around here.

"I was just observing the moon. Did you notice how it shone a little brighter a hour ago?" I shook my head, since I really didn't feel like denying it directly. "Oh, I can't say I'm surprised though. First the inability to see through illusions, and now this?! Sigh, I can get you some glasses for free if you want any. I can't have you going around being virtually blind; then you can't do your job properly!"

My job? What was my job anyway? Following you around doing what ever you're doing? Almost anyone was suited for this job. There must be something more to it. This is too easy compared to the payment. Well, I don't really mind. As long as I get my payment, that is. I don't know what to do with all that money though. Do I even need it?

I didn't answer her, but just shrugged instead. She mirrored my gesture, and continued her observations. Now that I thought about it, she was actually treating me quite good compared to some of the others I've worked for. Even with her constant insults, she has showed that she can be friendly when she wants to. Plus, I don't have to pay for anything. She pays for my food, the places we stay – well, everything actually; like the glasses she offered. And she didn't try to rape like some of others. It's like she can anyway… I think.

While I was too busy thinking, something finally happened. The ground beneath me rumbled a bit, and I took a few steps back. An arm and a hexagon-shaped head resurfaced from the ground, but it looked like it couldn't get the rest of its body out. I noticed a scar over one of its diamond-alike eyes.

"Damn, I hate digging around here; the ground is too solid," he said, revealing itself to be a male, deciding to turn transparent and float up instead, like Vee, instead of digging his way up. "Hello Vee," he said in a creepy voice making me shiver a bit, and stared at Froslass with his just as creepy eyes, but she didn't even flinch.

"Hi Claws, I see you decided to come nevertheless. You know that you're late, right?"

"Underground traffic," he replied. Underground traffic? What's that? Did he hit some Digletts and Sandshrews?

"Anyway," the Froslass replied not really caring, "here are your requested items. And I left one more gem since you're one of my favorite clients." She handed a pouch. Gem? What gem? I curiously poked my head to get a closer look, but immediately withdrew it, as the Sableye snatched it out of her hand violently.

"MY GEMS!" he shouted was just about to attack me until Vee seemed to calm him down. I kept my defensive position, just incase something should happen.

"Relax Claws, she is not going to steal your gems. She wouldn't be capable of stealing it anyway." Wouldn't be capable?! I was getting the urge to do it, just to show that I could. But of course, I knew better than that.

"If you say so." He hugged the pouch protectively like if I was trying to steal it. What was his problem?

"And here," he said, while handing her another pouch, "the money. Thanks for the deal." He suddenly laughed manically, holding the pouch in front of his face, while jumping up and down. I had no idea why.

"You're welcome," she replied, while mentioning me to follow her. Now we could finally leave this area, and hopefully, go somewhere better. Well, almost anywhere near here would be better than this place.

"Bye Claws."

"Goodbye Vee, may Giratina bless you!" responded the Darkness Pokémon, while proceeding to dig into the hole again. Why didn't walk – or float in his case like any other ghost? And I thought he couldn't be weirder.

"Where are we going?" I asked the Froslass after awhile, since I still didn't have any idea of where we were heading. If we weren't going "home", I'd be a bit curious since I didn't have any idea then.

"Guess."

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's note**

**So, that was chapter 10! I hope you all liked it, and that I got your OCs right! Claws is Ghostdad7's OC! More OCs will appear next chapter too! **

**Please tell me what you think of the new writing style, since it's different and new. I can't really remember what else I wanted to say, but I'll sure to update this if I remember xD**

**~Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hello dear readers,**

**I'm sorry to announce that I will be on a temporally absence. I will most likely not read any stories, but I'll still respond to any PMs, as it would be rude not to too… and as you probably already guessed, the story will be on hold too. Sorry about that, especially to those people whose OCs are yet to appear… I'll try to work on it when I have enough time again, but I really don't when I have that… it's my fault planning such a big project, without being able to finish it...**

**I'm really grateful to everyone reading my story. Thanks a lot! Your reviews and PMs means a lot, plus my english has improved a lot every since I started trying this, and reading other's stories. Yeah, that's actually the major reason I started this… I think xD But of course, trying this had been fun and interesting too, as well as a bit stressing... xD**

**Well, thanks again for reading and I wish you the best of luck with your own FFs!**

**-TheGlaceonFanatic **


	12. Author's note II

Hello everyone.

I'm surprised people still visit my page and story. Well, then I'm very sorry to deliver this bad news to you: I've decided to stop writing on here. I think I've lost most of my interest in writing that I had when I started. Other than that I don't really I think I've time now, plus being able to be as dedicated into writing as I was back then. I had a lot planned for the story, but sadly, I can't continue it. Even if I force myself to continue, it probably won't be good as I'm not writing it from my heart, and it wasn't even good in the first place… well, it was beyond foolish of me to start such a big project in the first place, especially since I was a new author.

I especially apologize to the readers that sent me OCs, which I didn't get to write about. I'm a pathetic excuse for an author. You've invested time into reading my story, plus writing about the OC you've sent to me, and yet I'm not able to deliver these standard expectations. I'm not surprised if some are just reading this story to read about their OC, so I'm very sorry.

I'll continue taking a break from FF as I've done since this spring. I won't be reviewing or reading around here, but I'll still respond to any PMs if anyone has something to message me.

Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading my story. I'm very grateful you've invested your time reading and reviewing my story. I hope it was enjoyable to some extent.

I'd also like to thank all my friends around here who helped me though out my story. I've also enjoyed the the small conversations we've had, and I hope you've enjoyed them too. My time on FF was filled with fun and excitement thanks to you guys!

I hope I've been helpful when I was around, and that my reviews and maybe OCs were good and usable.

Thanks again, and I wish you the best of luck in writing your own FFs!

~Glacy


End file.
